Untouched
by Hikari-and-Yami
Summary: Yugi and Yami can't stand each other but, when they switch bodies, they're forced to get over their differences in order to return to normal. But what happens when they realize that all they ever wanted was to feel the other's touch? YYY minor SJ BR
1. Switch

* * *

Yuri: So, I know you all are like, "What the hell is wrong with her? She's already working on a billion other stories, why is she publishing a new one?" Well, my lovely and curious readers, I have already completed almost half of this story, thus, for about two months, I don't have to write any of the chapters until I complete at least 3 of my other stories. So, let me say this now, I will be updating this story _every Sunday_!** So once a week! **Okay? Anyways, thanks for all the support. I really hope you guys learn to love this story. It's really my pride and joy. It was inspired by "Untouched" by The Veronicas. Thank you to my beta, **A Slave To Words**. She's so great.

**Warnings: AU. Language.  
**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh because I'm broke.

Important notes:

After the body switch:

"Blah, Blah," Yugi said (means Yugi said it but he's in Yami's body)

"Blah, Blah," Yami said (means Yami said it but he's in Yugi's body)

* * *

Chapter 1: Switch

* * *

"_I feel so __untouched__  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now, need you so much, somehow I can't forget you  
I've gone crazy from the moment I met you."_

Second week of school. _Fantastic._

Playing with his leather wristlet, crimson eyes scanned the room for something to amuse him. The several girls fawning over his flawless beauty were enough to do the job until the end of class. After years of this sort of display of affection, he had become used to the worship from the other students. That didn't mean he didn't enjoy it though.

He smirked when he flashed a quick look over to the group of girls in the front of the class only to result in multiple giggles and excited whispers.

"Must you?" the brunet beside him sighed in annoyance.

Yami crossed his arms over his leather-clad chest, his eyes sparkling with frustration. "Like there's anything better to do," he huffed out, his blond bangs dancing softly at the blow of wind that flew from his lips.

"Oh yes, you're right. God forbid that you actually _learn_ something at school. That's just downright ridiculous," the other replied, his ice blue eyes narrowing in agitation.

"Not all of us are so fond of school, Kaiba," Yami snapped. "Some of us actually have lives."

"Is that what you call it?" Kaiba inquired, amusement written all over his harsh features.

Yami glared at the brunet. He could be so aggravating sometimes. They just barely put up with each other. Why they did was beyond his imagination. Maybe the fact that Kaiba was his distant cousin had something to do with it. But since when did family really matter that much anyways.

"Are you going on the field trip to the Domino Museum after school?" Kaiba asked indifferently.

Yami groaned while running his fingers through his gravity-defying mane colored black with red edges. "I don't have much of a choice, now do I? It's either that or suffer through detention."

"Yes, we wouldn't want you taking responsibility for your actions, now would we?" the brunet replied tiredly.

The second the words left his mouth, the bell rang causing several unsuspecting students to jump out of their seats. Immediately, a flock of girls surrounded the slightly tanned youth much to his cousin's dismay. Yami, however, seemed to enjoy the attention. After a few flirtatious remarks, they both exited the room and Kaiba quickly vanished into the school hallway. No doubt to find his blond mutt.

"Yami!" someone called out to him and the tri-colored hair teen cocked his head to see his, long-time friend Bakura waving him over to his locker. Before Yami could so much as take another step, he was instantly stopped in his tracks by another student. An annoyed grunt escaped Yami's lips when this student collided into his chest. Not hard enough, however, to send either of them to the floor.

"I'm sorry!" came a feathery soft voice. A voice that Yami had come to despise. Bright amethyst eyes caught his in a fiery confrontation and the wide, angel-like jewels suddenly hardened.

"Oh," he said slowly. "It's just _you."_

Yami narrowed his eyes at the clear disdain in the other's voice. "Hello to you too, Yugi," Yami mused with a humorous smirk. "Whatever are you doing here? Didn't the board pass a new rule? I thought they only allowed students above five feet tall to attend this school."

"And I thought that they had a certain restriction on how tight students clothes could be. I guess we were both mistaken," Yugi shot back with a small smirk of his own before he pushed pass the crimson-eyed youth.

"Brat," Yami called out after him.

"Prick," Yugi retorted.

Yami growled and watched with a glare as Yugi make his way through the crowded hallway until the smaller boy stopped at a small group of boys huddled at a locker. He noticed that Kaiba was one of the students in this group, standing beside a blond youth he had known as Katsuya, or Jou as everybody called him.

"Ignore that shrimp," Bakura advised when he approached his friend. "He's a perfect example of a waste of an existence."

Yami laughed at the remark. "That's the first sensible thing you've said in the past four years."

"Shut up," Bakura responded as they made their way to their next class but not before stopping at Bakura's locker. Yami followed in close pursuit, ignoring the lust-filled eyes directed at him from more than half of the student body. He turned his head to look back at Yugi still talking happily with his friends. Ever since Yugi transferred to Domino High at the beginning of junior year, Yami had immediately taken a dislike to the short seventeen-year old. Why you ask? Because Yugi was damn annoying, that's why! Always smiling and so quick to apologize. Prancing around like he didn't have a worry in the world. He was a naïve, little brat with no backbone who acted _so _innocent that Yami couldn't help but roll his eyes whenever he saw him. Not to mention the boy was a complete klutz. No one got under his skin more than Yugi did. Annoying brat.

At that exact moment, Yugi turned his head and met Yami's steady glare. For a second, neither of them looked away, both of their eyes engaged in an unbeatable war. Yugi quickly broke the contact, however, when Jou called his name.

"What was that, Jou?" Yugi asked and the blond arched an eyebrow at the smaller youth. He lifted his gaze from his friend to see Yami in the distance and his amber eyes quickly narrowed. "Is he bothering you again, Yug?" the blond inquired.

Yugi sighed. "No, just being an ass…as always. It was just a matter of time till I saw him again though. I haven't seen him since school started."

It was just his luck that he had to run into the person that he disliked the most. Now, don't get him wrong. Yugi was a kind and friendly teen. He barely ever held a grudge and was always willing to meet new people even though sometimes he was shy. When he had first transferred to this school, he didn't have very many friends. Luckily, he had met Jou, Honda, and Ryou. They had always been good to him. However, he couldn't say the same for everybody. Namely, Yami.

He had come to know Yami as a spoiled, selfish bastard. Everything was handed over to him on a silver plate unlike everyone else who had to _work_ to get what they wanted. Yami always thought that he was better than everyone else. He didn't care about anything, or anyone, but himself. Both girls and guys alike worshipped him like he was some type of god. No one made Yugi's skin crawl with disgust more Yami did. Narcissistic prick.

"How do you put up with him, Seto?" Jou asked his boyfriend who just shrugged.

"If you ignore him, he eventually stops talking," the brunet replied.

"I doubt it," Honda snorted. "He probably loves listening to the sound of his own voice."

The bell rang again, signaling the beginning of third period and the group quickly dispersed to their next class. "Are you ready, Yugi?" Ryou asked while putting a loose strand of white hair behind his ear. The amethyst-eyed youth nodded in response and they were soon entering a classroom labeled 101.

"Are you coming to the museum later?" Yugi questioned his friend as he took his seat at the front of the class.

"No, I'm afraid I can't. But I'll call later to see how it went," Ryou replied, taking out his notebook and placing it on his desk.

"Alright," Yugi said softly before he let his eyes wander to the window where clouds were settling in over the bright blue sky. He was glad that he had decided to just wear a pair of jeans and a purple short-sleeved shirt today. It was awfully warm after all. Drumming his fingers on his desk silently, he remained completely oblivious of the events that were to take place later that day.

* * *

…_Untouched…_

_

* * *

_

"What the hell is this?" Jou asked pointing towards a sculpture of some type of animal.

Honda shrugged his shoulders. "No clue. Hey, look at that!"

Both Jou and Yugi spun around to see a long table full of snacks that was reserved but museum visitors. "Oh, yeah!" Jou yelled out excitedly before he and the pointy-headed brunet took off at a full sprint.

"Food?" someone questioned from behind Yugi and all he could do was nod.

"Figures," Kaiba said. "That's the only time he runs like that."

Yugi smiled. "I'm going to explore the museum some more. Tell them I'll be right back for me?"

The brunet nodded before Yugi walked away from the other students. After examining a few priceless exhibits, Yugi found himself in an area called _The Room of the Nameless Pharaoh. _His eyes scanned the room for anything of particular interest. He was intrigued when he saw a golden object in the center of the room. Approaching it with caution, Yugi pressed his hands against the glass that enclosed the item and looked it over with awe. The object turned out to be an upside-down, golden pyramid that had an Egyptian eye sketched in the middle of it. Although it looked ancient, it was the most beautiful thing that he had ever seen.

Getting more interested by the second, Yugi quickly read the text underneath the exhibit in hopes of learning more about the fascinating item. It said that it had belonged to a great Pharaoh in Ancient Egypt and that it was discovered when his tomb was excavated. What caught his attention even more was the translation of the hieroglyphics that was written beneath all the information.

"_The mind and heart can only understand when they are given the chance to. Only when behind someone else's eyes can you see the true extent of their life. Then, and only then, can love be found in the darkest corners of the heart." _

Yugi frowned in confusion. 'What was that supposed to mean?'

"What are _you_ doing in here?" a deep voice inquired.

Yugi turned at the sound of the new voice and glared when he saw Yami at the door. The crimson-eyed youth had actually been looking for Bakura who he had lost about five minutes ago. However, when he found Yugi alone instead, he figured that this would be a perfect opportunity to let out some of his frustration.

"The better question is what are_ you _doing in a _museum_? You know this is a place of learning, right? And I know how much you _hate _that," Yugi countered.

"Go to hell," Yami spat.

Yugi arched a slender eyebrow. "What am I going to do at your house while your not home?"

Yami narrowed his eyes. "Very funny, Yugi. Add your sense of humor and your height and you might actually pass as a Leprechaun."

Yugi pouted angrily. "You sure make fun of my height a lot for someone who isn't that much taller."

"Yes but I actually made the cut off for not being considered a midget," Yami explained, his eyes shimmering with humor.

"I'm not a midget!" Yugi yelled while crossing his arms. "At least I made the cut off for having an IQ higher than a second grader unlike you! The only reason you've even gotten this far is because you dad loans the school so much money. You wouldn't know what hard work meant if it kicked you in the ass, you egotistic bastard."

Yami clicked his tongue. "Such vulgar language for someone like you, Yugi."

"Whatever," Yugi said, throwing his hands in the air as if giving up. "I'm not going to waste my breath."

Yami was about to respond when he noticed a strange glow from the exhibit beside Yugi. "What the—!"

He wasn't able to finish though. The light that exploded from the small, golden pyramid was blinding and Yami had to force himself to look away. He felt his skin begin to warm under the intensity of the light and soon he felt his body begin to shudder and crawl uncomfortably. When the bright light had diminished into nothing but a faint glow, Yami slowly opened his eyes and realized that he had wound up on the floor.

"What the…" Yami began as he stood to his feet but then stopped when he turned to see his reflection in a mirror placed in a corner in the room. He slapped a hand over his mouth to prevent a shriek from escaping his lips. Reaching forward ever-so-slightly, he pressed a hand against the mirror and leaned towards the reflective glass. Why were his eyes purple instead of his usual ruby? Why was his face round instead of sharp and defined? Why was he about a head shorter? Why…why was he Yugi?

He heard a loud scream erupt from the opposite side of the room and turned quickly to see _his_ crimson eyes staring into his new purple ones.

* * *

…_Untouched…_

_

* * *

_

Yugi rubbed the back of his head and groaned. It hurt so much. He forced an eye open and realized that he was on the floor. Propping himself up on his arms, he sat upright and searched the small room for any sign of Yami. However, as soon as he saw the other person in the room, he let out a loud scream.

He quickly looked down at his attire to see a body covered with leather clothes. Looking back up at the other person in the room, he slowly, almost as if in a daze, walked over to the mirror and his eyes widened to the size of plates when he saw his reflection. Crimson eyes…lean body…flawless tan...

No, this wasn't right. This wasn't him. This was Yami. But…why was he looking out from Yami's eyes.

"Is this some kind of sick joke, Yugi!?" Yami screamed but the voice that came out was high-pitched unlike his deep one.

Yugi paled as he watched those words come out of his mouth using _his _voice. But it wasn't him. In the midst of his confusion and fear, Yugi felt his anger boil. "How the hell am I supposed to know, Yami? I'm as confused as you are!"

"Well, whatever's going on, fix it! I want _my _body back! I feel filthy in these damn clothes!" Yami yelled, his purple eyes glaring furiously.

Yugi almost fell over in shock. "FILTHY?! I feel like a damn stripper with all this leather!"

Yami growled. "Just. Fix. This."

"You think I know how!?" Yugi snapped. "Well, I don't!"

Yami gasped. "So what do you expect me to do? Walk around in your body until we figure out how to fix this?!"

"Do we have another choice!?" Yugi sighed in frustration.

"You're out of your mind if you think I'm going to go along with this," Yami said while crossing his arms.

"So what are you going to do, Yami? Go and tell people that you and I switched bodies? Do you even think about things before you do them?" Yugi said and the other immediately became quiet.

"I—"

"Yug?" someone called out and both Yami and Yugi turned to see Jou peek his head in the door. "Oh, I found you! It's time to go home," the blond stopped when he saw Yami. "What's going on?" he asked sending both of them uneasy glances.

"Jou, I'm fine. I'll be right there," Yugi replied and was confused when Jou shot him a nasty glare.

"I wasn't talking to you, Yami," the blond scowled and Yugi gasped when realization hit him. He turned his eyes to look at Yami and gave him a small head nod.

Yami growled angrily but said nonetheless: "I'm talking to Yu-Yami right now, Jou. Now beat it."

Yugi gasped at the look on Jou's face. "No, Jou. He didn't mean it. Yugi's not feeling like himself."

"More of a reason that I should take him home," Jou said and quickly reached out for his smaller companion.

"Don't touch me!" Yami hissed dangerously.

The blond's face instantly fell. "Okay Yug. Okay," he said softly and then right before leaving said: "I'll see you tomorrow."

As soon as Jou left, Yugi quickly turned and glared. "How dare you!?"

"Me? What do you expect me to say!?" Yami retorted.

"I expect you to act more like _me_ since that's who you are right now!"

Yami groaned. "You're so frustrating!"

"That's funny, I was just about to say the same about you!" Yugi countered, his face turning red.

"Screw you!" Yami said before turning on his heel.

"And where do you think you're going?! We're not done talking," Yugi called after him.

"On the contrary, I have nothing else to say to you. I don't know what's going on but until I find out how to fix this, then we have nothing to talk about," Yami replied, his voice as hard as stone.

"Like hell!" Yugi fired back heatedly.

Yami stopped. "Then _what_, Yugi?"

"You better know your boundaries," Yugi said slowly.

"What the hell are you rambling about?" Yami asked impatiently.

"I mean, don't do _anything_ to _my_ body! I don't know what's going on in that depraved little head of yours!" Yugi accused while flicking Yami's forehead.

"You don't have to worry about me touching any part of _your_ body!" Yami shot back.

Yugi glared at the other's disgusted tone. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

Yami scowled. "You know exactly what I mean."

Yugi's face flushed with anger at the unspoken insult. Why that egotistic bastard! "I hate you so much!" Yugi screamed before heading towards the museum exit.

Yami quickly followed, mirroring Yugi's long strides. "I hate you more!"

"Whatever!" Yugi shouted before taking off in the direction of his house with Yami heading off to his house as well. Both of them arrived at their houses around the same time and proceeded to swing open their front doors before stomping up the stairs. Finding their bedrooms, they both slammed the door shut before jumping into their beds and bringing a pillow to their face.

Then, at the exact moment, they both screamed as loud as they could into the soft fabric.

"_I feel so __untouched__  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now, need you so much, somehow I can't forget you  
I've gone crazy from the moment I met you."_

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

Yuri: So, I hope you guys enjoyed. As you can see, Yugi is a bit OOC but I like him better with a backbone. The lyrics at the beginning and at the end of each chapter are the same and are from the song, "Untouched." I love that song! You should listen to it, it's so addicting. Anyways, see you after the holidays. REVIEW!


	2. Mirror Images

Warnings: AU. Adult language. Suggestive material.

* * *

Chapter 2: Mirror Images

* * *

_"See you, breathe you, I want to be you.  
Give me all of you  
Don't be scared  
I'll see you through the loneliness of one more."_

Yugi stretched in his bed in an attempt to wake up his muscles and get his blood flowing. A yawn escaped his lips and, with a small incoherent whine, Yugi forced himself out of bed. His eyes still half-lidded and drowsy, Yugi grabbed a towel and a change of clothes and headed off to the bathroom. On his way out of his room, he passed a mirror, glanced at it for a second, and then exited his room. Approximately five seconds later, he came running back in, wide-eyed and completely awake, only to stare in disbelief at his reflection.

"AAAHHHHH!"

Yugi instantly closed his eyes and counted to ten. Slowly, he peeked one eye open.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

And that's when he remembered. It wasn't a dream. He and Yami really did switch bodies! But how? That's impossible! Oh, wait! That item. At the museum. This all has something to do with that forsaken item! After about a half hour of discussing this predicament with himself, Yugi heaved depressingly and trudged his way to the bathroom. As he turned on the water for the shower, his face flushed a dark scarlet.

How could he forget so quickly? There had to be some way to shower without seeing Yami naked. Yugi turned over about a dozen solutions in his head but, in the end, he just grabbed some swimming trunks, and with his eyes closed tight, stripped Yami's body completely and tossed the trunks on before stepping in the shower. The refreshing droplets of warm water did wonders for his aching muscles. Or...wait, these would be Yami's muscles. Yugi made a confused frown. What could possibly stress Yami out so much that his body was this tense?

Deciding not to dwell on it, Yugi hopped out of the shower and threw on a pair of blue jeans (that were a little too long for him so they had wound up fitting perfectly on Yami's body) and a white short-sleeved shirt. Walking back over to the mirror, Yugi peered into the glass and couldn't help the smile that graced his features.

Yami looked…nice in these clothes. Yugi didn't think that he had ever seen Yami in anything besides leather before. Not that Yami looked unappealing in this usual attire but it was still nice to see him dressed in just everyday clothes. Without realizing it, Yugi let his eyes wander down to his bare arms which were exquisitely defined and perfectly tan. A dark blush came to his cheeks when he realized that he was fawning over Yami's body.

He snorted in a sad attempt to cover up his embarrassment. Yami wasn't all _that _good-looking…

Okay, so maybe that was a lie but it didn't matter. Yami was cocky and selfish anyways. To avoid talking to himself any longer in fear that more thoughts of Yami that he really didn't want to think about would surface, Yugi quickly picked up his book bag from the ground and headed towards the door. Right before leaving, however, he tossed one more glance at his reflection and rolled his eyes. Prick.

* * *

_...Untouched..._

* * *

Entering the institution of education that he enjoyed but that Yami probably referred to as hell, Yugi headed towards his locker only to see Kaiba leaning back against the wall, obviously waiting for Jou. "Good morning, Kaiba," Yugi greeted with a bright smile.

The brunette in question raised an elegant eyebrow before asking in a completely serious tone: "Who are you, and what have you done with my cousin?"

Yugi waved the comment off with a nervous laugh. "Don't be silly, Kaiba," he replied sweetly before walking away, leaving a very bemused Kaiba staring after him.

'Phew, that was a close one,' Yugi said to himself after a minute. He really needed to be more careful around Yami's friends. He didn't want anyone to suspect anything. He needed to lay low.

"Yo!"

Yugi looked up to see one of Yami's friends walking up to him. Bakura; that was his name. When Bakura was a few meters away, he came to an abrupt halt. Yugi shivered at the intense brown eyes that scanned his body. He felt violated. Even though it wasn't really_ his_ body.

"You look...different," Bakura greeted awkwardly.

"Um...thank you?" Yugi replied not entirely sure he if the other's comment was an insult or not.

His reply seemed to confuse Bakura even more. Luckily, the white-haired youth wasn't really interested in his friend's odd behavior. This became evident when Bakura said casually: "Anyways, the guys are thinking about going out after school. Interested?"

Bakura furrowed his eyebrows when he noticed his friend's crimson eyes, which were as wide as plates, casted off to something behind him. His jaw, Bakura observed, was hanging open in utter shock. "Yami? Hello! Are you even listening?" He called out to the other, annoyed that he was being completely ignored. Bakura turned to find out what Yami was gaping at and was startled when he spotted a familiar figure currently striding confidently down the school hallway.

"No. He. Didn't." Yugi breathed out, each word emphasized with incredulous disbelief.

Yugi watched with horrified ruby eyes as Yami, in_ his_ body mind you, walked down the hall, black leather hugging his body on his legs and torso though his arms were completely void of any clothing with the exception of a few wrist bands. Yugi covered his face with his hands the moment he saw Yami toss a group of giggling girls a small gesture, pressing his hand to the side of his face like it was a telephone and mouthing what looked like a 'Call me.'

Completely mortified, Yugi watched through the cracks in his fingers as Yami finally stopped at a large group of both girls and boys. He could practically hear his flirtatious comments from his spot next to Bakura. "Hmm, it's almost like you two exchanged wardrobes or something," Bakura muttered and looked to the side only to realize that his crimson-eyed friend had already begun to make his way across the hallway.

The second Yugi had arrived at the group where Yami was, he snatched the other's attention away from the crowd. "Oh, _Yugi,_" he hissed, stressing the other's name. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Yami turned to Yugi with a smirk and the latter could clearly see the amusement written on the other's face. "Well, I'm kind of busy--OW!"

Completely ignoring the other's yell when he had grabbed his ear, Yugi forcefully dragged Yami to a secluded corner of the hall. For once, he was grateful that Yami's body was stronger than his own. Otherwise, he would have never been able to accomplish this feat. Yami didn't even have time to complain when Yugi went off.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing!?" Yugi shouted, demanding a logical and reasonable answer but knowing very well that he was unlikely to get one. In the background, Yugi heard the school bell give off a shriek, signaling the beginning of classes. In a matter of seconds, the hall was completely void of any other students.

Yami, who had not noticed that they were alone now, smirked playfully. "Why, Yugi dear, whatever are you talking about?"

Yugi's eyes twitched at the sarcastic endearment. "You know very damn well what I'm talking about! I'm talking about you dressing me like I'm some type of bondage slave!?"

Yami gave a mock scowl. "You say that like it's a bad thing."

Yugi groaned in annoyance. "Whatever happened to laying low! Do you _want_ people to suspect that something's up with us!"

Yami narrowed his eyes at the other's tone. "No! What I _want_ is my body back! How am I supposed to attract people looking like _this_? I mean, I can only do so much!"

Yugi gasped and, in a millisecond, he felt his face heat up. "You! You little--I can't--you're so--"

"Will you be completing any of these sentences?" Yami inquired indifferently.

Fuming with anger, Yugi quickly dug in his book bag and whipped out a pair of scissors. Before Yami could ask what he was doing, Yugi grabbed a thick section of his blond bangs and brought the scissors up to meet the hair.

"Don't you_ dare_!" Yami hissed dangerously.

"Try me." Yugi retorted with equal disdain.

In a blink of an eye, Yami tackled Yugi to the ground and the fight quickly erupted into a wrestling match. "Give me those damn scissors, Yugi!" Yami threatened as he reached out to try to grab the sharp item that the other was holding over his head. However, Yugi's arms were so damn short that Yami was having trouble taking the scissors from the other.

"What's the meaning of this!?"

Both Yugi and Yami turned their heads to see a furious teacher with her glasses on the bridge of her nose towering above them like some kind of crazed maniac.

"Both of you! Detention! Tomorrow!" She ordered angrily.

"What?!" Yugi gasped. "I've never gotten detention in my life!"

The teacher snorted. "You, Mr. Atemu, have been in detention more times than I care to count. It's Mr. Motou that surprises me. Now by the time I get back here, both of you better be in your classes," she said before disappearing behind the next corridor.

As soon as the teacher was out of sight, they instantly snapped their heads back to meet each other. Both of their legs were still intertwined and their faces were so close that they could feel the other's hot breath. Due to the earlier struggle, both of them were panting heavily and their faces were still flushed red with anger. They stared at each other through narrowed eyes but neither of them made any motion of moving.

That was until Jou's voice pierced through the air like a bullet.

"Yug, what are you doing?" The blond asked, his face twisted with confusion.

"Oh, I--" Yugi started but Yami quickly placed a hand over the other's mouth and gave him a look that said: 'He's talking to me, you idiot.'

"Um, nothing," Yami spoke innocently. "Yami and I were just having a little...conversation."

Yugi snorted before flashing Yami a glare. "Get off of me," Yugi warned wearily.

Realizing that he was still on top of Yugi, Yami quickly rolled off of the other. "Brat," Yami mumbled harshly as he straightened out his outfit.

"Prick," came the inevitable reply and Yami watched through glaring amethyst eyes as Yugi got to his feet.

"Umm, anyways," Jou said, sensing the tension-filled atmosphere. "Shouldn't you two be in class?"

Yugi quickly nodded. "That's exactly where I'm going," he said before scurrying off into a nearby classroom. Not before sticking his tongue out at Yami though. The gesture caused a deep growl to escape Yami's lips.

"Ahh, we should get back to class," Jou spoke, still slightly puzzled with seeing his best friend on top of someone that he 'supposedly' hated in the middle of the school hallway. Yami nodded and reluctantly followed the blond but not without vowing that he would get his revenge. Somehow...

* * *

_...Untouched..._

* * *

After taking a seat beside Kaiba in the back of the class, Yugi began thinking of all the ways he could make Yami's life a living hell. He chose to ignore all of the strange looks that he was getting. It was either because they were surprised by the clothes that he dressed Yami in _or_ the fact that he was still beat red. What they didn't know is that he was actually blushing.

In all honesty, having Yami pinning him down on the floor did wierd things to him. He quickly recoiled at his thoughts. It wasn't like it was even Yami's body on top of him...it was his own body...which was just plain odd.

Yugi folded his arms on his desk and groaned. 'Stupid Yami and his stupid body. Bastard.'

"So, who can solve this for me?"

The teacher's voice caught his attention and Yugi glanced up to read a problem that was written on the white board.

'Sec = (1/cos)(tanxcot) '

'That's easy,' Yugi thought to himself.

"Anybody?" The teacher asked, searching his sea of students for a willing participant. Yugi felt a movement come from beside him and the teacher immediately let out a small sigh.

"Anybody besides Mr. Kaiba?" He asked.

Hesitantly, Yugi raised his hand, much to the teacher's, and the entire classroom's, surprise. "Mr. Atemu?" The teacher questioned unsurely.

Yugi gulped down the lump in his throat that was cutting off his air passages before replying nervously: "Well, tangent equals sine/cosine while cotangent equals cosine/sine, thus those two immediately cancel each other out. As for secant, its inverse is 1/cosine and if you simplify that then the problem comes out to sec=sec."

The entire room grew silent. In fact, the only thing Yugi could hear was a few gasps. It was very unnerving, to say the least.

"That's…correct," the teacher uttered in amazement.

Suddenly, the room did a 360 and everyone began to whisper fervently.

"Alright, seriously, who are you?" Kaiba asked from beside him.

"Settle down. Settle down, class," the teacher instructed. "I know you are all very...surprised but please lets--"

The sharp ring of the bell interrupted him and Yugi almost shrieked when a flood of students surrounded him.

"We didn't know you were so smart, Yami!" A brunette giggled.

"Yeah, smart and gorgeous! Wow!" Someone else praised.

As indiscreetly as possible, Yugi began to back up slowly and make his way to the classroom door. When he saw his opportunity, he made a run for it. Unfortunately some students decided to chase him. Frantically looking around for a place to hide, Yugi found an empty classroom and jumped inside just in time to see about a dozen students round the corner. It didn't take long for them to disappear around another corner and Yugi immediately retreated back to the main hallway, out of breath and flushed.

The rest of the day flew by without a problem. Luckily, he was only chased by one more mob. He really didn't know how Yami did it. It wasn't easy being the center of attention all the time. Even though he was sure Yami liked it. When the last bell for the day rung, Yugi instantly jumped to his feet and rushed out of the classroom. However, when Yugi found his way to his locker, he was suddenly thrown against the wall. It wasn't hard. Just enough to spin him around so that his back was now against the wall.

"What the hell did you do!?" Yami questioned.

Yugi blinked. "What do you mean? _I_ didn't do anything."

"Oh really?" Yami said crossing his arms. "Then how come people are running around saying how smart I was today?"

Yugi shook his head in confusion. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Yami rolled his eyes. "Do you think in that small little brain of yours that I want people to label me as a loser who goes home and studies all night?"

Yugi gasped at this. He knew Yami was shallow but this...This was--

"You're unbelievable!" Yugi yelled, mimicking Yami's actions and crossing his arms over his chest as well. He glared so intensely that he was sure his eyes were more like slits now.

"We're leaving! Now!" Yami said, stalking out of the school doors with Yugi hot on his trail. The former walked up to a silver Mercedes but was stopped by Yugi's protests.

"I'm not going anywhere with you," Yugi mumbled stubbornly.

Yami pivoted on his heel and fired a heated glare at the other. "Just get in the damn car, Yugi!" He ordered angrily while ripping open the passenger door to his car and pointing towards the seat.

"Why should I?" Yugi challenged confidently.

Yami clenched his fists at his sides to keep from punching his car window. Damnit, why was Yugi so goddamn infuriating!?

A thought crossed his mind making a smirk creep onto his face. "Because if you don't then I'll just take a ride over to the tattoo parlor on my way home," Yami threatened, accepting the other's challenge.

Yugi gasped. "You wouldn't?!" He responded, standing his ground.

"You don't think so?!?!" Yami raged infuriated. "I'll get a heart right here saying 'I LOVE Yami!' Shit, I'll get a damn four-leaf clover tattooed onto your forehead if you don't get in this fucking car!"

Yugi immediately stepped down and, biting his lip to keep from saying anything else, he stomped up to the car and hopped in only to have Yami slam the door shut after him. Yami quickly walked to the other side of the car and jumped into the driver's seat before turning on the car and pulling out of the parking lot. Ten minutes passed and neither of them had said a word even though there was something lingering on both of their minds. It wasn't until about fifteen minutes into the drive when Yami decided to end their foolish game.

"You have to go to my house for tonight," Yami said calmly suddenly making Yugi jump a little in surprise.

"What? Why?" Yugi practically whined.

"Because my parents are home," Yami answered without taking his eyes off the road. "But it's only for a few days, I think. Then they're off again."

Yugi immediately sunk into his chair and pouted. To anyone else, they would have fainted at the sight of such a cute expression. However, Yami would have much rather liked to see that pout on Yugi's face instead of his own. Yami quickly shook his head when he realized what exactly it was he was thinking and, to keep from letting his mind wander over that topic again, he asked casually: "Is there anyone at your house?"

"No," came Yugi's harsh reply.

Yami frowned in confusion. "Where are your parents—"

"They're dead," Yugi responded stiffly. "They died when I was ten."

"Oh…" Yami said quietly in utter surprise. He tried to ignore the sharp pain in his chest at this confession. There was something that bothered him knowing that Yugi had gone through something so painful all alone. Part of him, the part that he never paid attention to, wished that he would have been there at that point in Yugi's life. "Who do you live with then?" Yami said trying to change the topic.

"My grandfather but he's off on another dig in Egypt," Yugi replied briskly while exchanging house keys with the other. Neither of them seemed to mind that only minutes ago they were ready to kill each other and now they were having a calm conversation.

No one said anything after that and, soon enough, Yami pulled up in front of his extremely large house which didn't surprise Yugi that much. Everyone knew about Yami's father and the kind of money he made. Yami turned off the car and leaned back against his seat. Yugi, on the other hand, just kept staring out the window at nothing in particular. Instead they just let the silence fill up the space between them that consisted of unspoken thoughts and latent feelings. They were confused. And scared. But neither would admit it. Not even to themselves.

"Listen to me, Yugi," Yami said abruptly. "Don't do anything that would cause my parents to think that something's up with me. All they need is an excuse to send me away."

When Yugi raised an eyebrow, Yami continued. "I don't have the time or the attention span to explain but just follow these rules. First, don't initiate conversation. Don't ask why, just don't do it. Second, don't let them talk you into doing anything with them, especially going out to business dinners. And most importantly, whatever you do, please don't be your usual clumsy self. The last thing I need is my parents thinking that I started doing drugs just because you can't help but run into walls and trip over air."

Yugi cheeks immediately flushed with embarrassment and anger. "I am not a klutz, Yami! I think I can handle myself for one night, thank you very much!" Yugi yelled before stepping out of the car and slamming the door shut. In two long strides, Yugi had gotten to the bottom of the stairs and the other watched intently to make sure that everything went smoothly. Yami instantly slapped a hand over his eyes when Yugi tripped up the stairs.

"Oh, God. We're doomed," Yami groaned, sinking further and further into the driver seat.

After Yugi had wiped his hands off on his jeans, he shot Yami one last look before walking inside the house. Yami listened carefully for any sound of a disturbance coming from his house. A scream, the sound of priceless vases breaking, anything that would signal that Yugi was a complete screw up. However, after a few minutes off uninterrupted silence, Yami turned the car back on and slowly drove away.

He had gotten to Yugi's house soon enough and was slightly surprised when he realized that the other's house was behind a game shop. Using the key that the Yugi had given him, he opened the door and let his eyes scan the room before stepping in completely. The room, which was apparently a living room, was quiet and small but nice nonetheless. Yami explored several of the other rooms before finding what he was sure was Yugi's room.

The walls were an off-white color while the bed was made neatly with purple satin blankets. The room was relatively clean except for a few board games that were thrown carelessly in a pile in the corner of the room. Leaving the room with the intent on returning, Yami made his way to the bathroom, which was about half the size smaller than his. His back muscles tense with stress and his mind throbbing with confusion, Yami turned on the shower and had begun to strip when he suddenly realized just what he was doing.

"Oh. Hell. No." Yami stated with no room left for argument.

Quickly, he scanned all the possible alternatives to replace stripping Yugi's body of all it's clothing since surely Yugi would freak tomorrow when he found out. Eventually, Yami just wound up doing the exact same thing that Yugi had done this morning, making sure that he didn't wash Yugi's body longer than necessary. After taking the quickest shower that he had ever taken in his life and throwing on some loose pajamas, he found himself some food in the kitchen and sat down on the couch as he watched a few shows. Yami had never sat down like this in his own house, or rather, he never felt so comfortable doing it. There was just something about Yugi's house. It was so…cozy.

A few hours passed before Yami actually headed upstairs to bed. However, before he actually got a chance to lie down, he caught his reflection in the mirror that hung over Yugi's nightstand. Giving in to temptation, Yami slid a small hand down his arm, or rather Yugi's arm, and shivered at the feathery soft skin that brushed against the tip of his fingers. The feeling brought him back to earlier that day, when he had straddled Yugi to the floor in an attempt to stop the other from signing his death wish. The way they were panting, the flushed look on their faces, the—

Yami blinked. What was he saying? The only reason that they were even in that position was because the annoying little devil almost chopped half of his hair off today.

Yami exhaled a deep sigh before turning back to the mirror. He couldn't help but notice the way the blond bangs hugged Yugi's perfectly round face. Or the way the amethyst eyes shined with so much emotion and passion that they appeared tempting the way they taunted with blind innocence. And while Yugi was no where near muscular, he wasn't sickly skinny either. In fact, the smaller's body was very slender and appealing. All the way from the defined collarbone to the curve of his hips, Yugi was truly beautiful.

Once that thought crossed his mind, Yami immediately broke into a coughing hysteria. Where the hell did that come from? He must have been very tired because he was obviously not in his right mind. With a slight shake of his head, Yami turned to the purple-covered bed and slowly made himself comfortable. Once within the warmth of the blankets, Yami glanced at the clock which read 9:45 and then turned to stare at the ceiling.

"_Yugi…" _His mind repeated like a broken record and Yami quickly buried his head in his pillows. He stayed like that for what felt like forever. For some reason beyond his imagination, he couldn't get to sleep. He didn't know why…

Or maybe he did and that was the problem. Maybe…he had been too hard on Yugi. After all, Yugi did lose his parents. Yami never would have guessed in a million years that the bright, optimistic boy that always had a smile plastered on his face would have gone through something so difficult as to lose both parents. On a daily basis, Yugi was left to himself, with his parents dead and his grandfather out of the country. He must be...so lonely.

If Yami had known that…then maybe he wouldn't have been so inconsiderate.

Letting a deep sigh escape his parted lips, Yami let his eyes glance over at the clock and nearly toppled out of bed at the time. 12:35! What the hell!? He had been up feeling guilty for almost three hours!

With a distressed groan, Yami turned over in the sheets for about the millionth time that night. "Brat." Yami muttered under his breath before falling into a long, restless sleep.

_"See you, breathe you, I want to be you.  
Give me all of you  
Don't be scared  
I'll see you through the loneliness of one more."_

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *


	3. Underneath It All

Yuri: YOU LUCKY BASTARDS!!! You guys are so lucky I love you so much. Because of all the reviews and support I got so far, I decided I would be a nice little authoress and post the next chapter today. Chapter four, though completed, will still be posted Sunday. Don't expect a lot of these random updates. It's just that I feed on all the love I get from you guys and sometimes I think you guys deserve a reward!

Anyways, I've planned out the entire rest of the story. There will be a total of ten chapters, which might sound small to some of you but considering that my average amount of words per chapter for this story is 5,000, this story will be approximately 50,000 words. Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter! See you at the bottom.

Oh, and please vote in my poll!

**Warnings: AU (alternate universe), Mild Language.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Underneath It All

* * *

_"I want to get what I want  
Don't stop  
Give me what you got  
Cause I can't wait any more.  
Don't even talk about the consequence  
Cause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me."_

Yugi laid as still as possible, staring up at the ceiling of Yami's room. It was nice. Beautiful really. Crimson shades covered the windows, preventing the rising sun from blinding Yugi. The room was relatively large but rather messy. Clothes were everywhere, thrown carelessly on the ground and over the bedpost. He really needed to talk to Yami about this mess.

Yugi sighed. _Yami..._

He was starting to see why Yami was so uptight sometimes. For one, his parents were bloody insane. Not that Yugi wouldn't do anything to have his parents but he wondered how Yami put up with it everyday.

{Flashback}

"Yami, you're home!" a slender, middle-aged woman with long black hair and blond bangs framing her defined cheek bones announced happily the second her son walked through the front door.

Yugi bit his lip. _Fantastic._ "Hi...mom?" Yugi greeted, trying his best to act natural. He was pretty sure he was failing.

"How was school today, sweet heart?" the violet-eyed woman asked, walking over and pinching Yugi's cheek ever-so-painfully.

"Fine," Yugi winced, rubbing the assaulted flesh.

"Yami, you're slouching," she frowned. "Stand up straight, young man."

Yugi mumbled a meek apology as he straighted his back and brought his shoulders back. Mrs. Atemu looked surprised by the apology but smiled nevertheless.

"Come!" she said and Yugi decided that it was indeed a demand not a question. "Eat with your family," she finished, shoving him into the dining room. The door opened to reveal a broad, sturdy man, probably in his mid-forties, with black hair, which was tinted red at the end. The man looked up at the new arrivals and Yugi instantly knew by the ruby-colored eyes that this was Yami's father.

"Chin up, boy!" the man commanded, returning his gaze back to the newspaper. "Where are your manners?"

Yugi blinked. That was a rethorical question he believed. Maybe it was best not to answer then.

"Horatio, please put the paper down," the mother pleaded softly. "We are about to have dinner."

Mr. Atemu nodded in consent before placing the paper aside. "Julia, if you'd please," he said before the violet-eyed woman walked off into the kitchen.

As soon as Yami's mother left the room, an eerie silence filled the void that she left behind, which left Yugi in what he considered a very awkward and uncomfortable position. He began to fidget with the hem of his shirt, trying his best to ignore the piercing gaze of Mr. Atemu.

"Why are you fidgeting, son? Are you ill?" Mr. Atemu questioned but the tone of his voice made Yugi feel like he was in an interrogation room.

"N-no," Yugi replied, slightly intimadated by the man.

Yugi sighed in relief when Mrs. Atemu walked back into the room, a large plate of meatloaf mixed with several vegetables in her hand. Placing it down on the table, she gestured for Yugi to take a seat. The latter had to force himself not to make his face seem disgusted by the food, which he extremely was. Mrs. Atemu, without hesitation, grabbed an empty plate and began loading on pounds of meatloaf and vegetables.

"Umm," Yugi began when the food was set down in front of him. He was never a fan of any food that was green. "I don't think I can eat all of this. I'm really not that hungry."

"Nonsense!" Mr. Atemu assured indifferently. "Eat."

Not knowing what else to do, Yugi picked up a fork and glared. Somehow, someway, this was Yami's fault.

_'You so owe me,' _he said to himself before shoving a forkful of green beans into his mouth, trying his best not to gag.

"Yami, stop slouching in your seat," Mrs. Atemu reprimanded, pinching the boy beside her on the cheek. "That's the second time I've told you. Whatever is wrong with you? Oh!" she exclaimed as though realizing something. "It must be that school! It's such a bad influence on you, sweetie."

Mr. Atemu grunted in affirmation as he chewed on a rather large piece of meat. "You should spend less time with your 'friends' and more time with people like your cousin. Ah, Kaiba, what a fine boy he's grown to be. Completely capable of taking over the family business."

Yugi didn't reply to any of this. He just focused on finishing the rest of his meal so that he could escape as soon as possible.

"You really should have him tutor you, Yami. You need to get your grades up," Mrs. Atemu instructed firmly.

Mr. Atemu nodded. "Education is the foundation of life, son. Remember that!"

Yugi slightly jumped at the sudden demand and watched as Mrs. Atemu stood to her feet. He inwardly glared at the woman. 'Pinch my cheek...one more time,' Yugi practically dared the woman, but to his relief, she just walked right past him and picked up a pair of reading glasses before glancing at the watch around her slim wrist.

"Time for bed," Mrs. Atemu almost sang.

Yugi looked at the clock and blinked. "But it's only seven."

Mr. Atemu's eyes flashed. "Don't talk back to your mother, boy! I raised you better than that."

"Sorry!" Yugi blurted out instinctively before wishing Yami's parents a 'goodnight' and scurrying up the stairs, not daring to disobey either adults.

{End Of Flashback}

Yugi glanced at the clock beside his bed. He had a half hour till school. He guessed he should probably get up now even though there was a voice in his head that was pretty insistent on telling him to just run and hide under a rock somewhere.

God only knew what today had in store.

* * *

_...Untouched..._

* * *

Yugi opened his locker, or rather Yami's locker, and grabbed a text book that he would be needing for next period. He was glad that even though he and Yami had different schedules, they had the same classes. That way he didn't have to learn a whole new subject. He just wasn't up for that at the moment. No, what he was focused on was his current predicament. He really needed to find a way to fix this whole situation soon. If he didn't, he feared that he might never get his body back. Lost in his thoughts, his mind barely registered when a slim figure slid besides him, proceeding to lean on the locker next to his.

Yugi glanced at the person and groaned. It wasn't even first period yet!

As he continued to fish in his locker for another book, he shot Yami another look and frowned.

"Why are you here? Don't you have a poor, defenseless puppy to kick somewhere?" Yugi mused with feign curiosity.

Yami smirked at Yugi's touchy attitude before replying: "Jou is busy at the moment."

Yugi glared at the youth in response. "Did you enjoy yourself last night, Yugi? You seem to be in an...amusing mood."

Yugi's glare intensified. "Oh, yes, Yami. Your parents are absolutely _lovely_. I see where you get your boyish charm from."

Yami shrugged and then thought about his resolution from the previous night. He was going to try to be nicer to Yugi today. It couldn't be that hard...

"I'm actually quite surprised you survived the night. Guess you aren't as weak as I thought you were," Yami spoke, a smile on his features.

To say he was shocked when Yugi slammed his locker shut and then turned on him with narrowed crimson eyes was an understatement.

"What?" Yami inquired in disbelief. "It was a compliment!"

Yugi's eyes widened in amazment. "Oh, well, with compliments like that, what's the point in insults?!"

Yami gaped. And here he was trying to be nice!

"I swear, sometimes I just want to -- Argh!" Yami shouted, causing several people to look their way.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Well, before you throw another 'compliment' my way, I should tell you that I think it's best for both of us to stay over my house tonight. I have a guest room for you and it's probably better if we lay low until we fix this. Besides, I don't think my sanity could last another night with your parents," he tossed Yami a sideways glance. "Figures."

Yami twitched. _"What?"_

"That you came out the way you did."

"And how's that, little Yugi?"

The youth fumed at the word 'little.' He flung his arms in a desperate attempt to come up with words to describe exactly what he thought of Yami only to fail miserably. "Like this!" Yugi gave up, gesturing to himself.

Yami scoffed. "Oh, yes Yugi. So colloquial as always."

"I'm just surprised you know a word more then four letters and used it correctly in a sentence," Yugi fired back.

"Woah!" a new voice interrupted and Yami felt someone come up from behind him. "What the hell is going on?" the familiar blond questioned. "You two are at each other's throats even more than before."

"I agree," Kaiba added, walking up besides Jou. "Not to mention that you both have been acting...different lately."

Yugi's anger immediately vanished as he quickly thought of something to say. However, Yami beat him to it.

"It's nothing. We were just having a minor disagreement about something. It's over now, though. Isn't that right,_ Yami_?"

Yugi narrowed his eyes at the other's tone but nodded nevertheless. "I'll see you after school then," Yami finished before walking off with Jou by his side.

Yugi flashed Kaiba a nervous glance before scurrying off into a classroom and taking a seat next to a window. In order to calm his nerves, he opened a book that he had been reading, and let himself get lost in the fictional world that pulled him away from reality only to be snatched right back into it by a high-pitched squeal.

"Yami!" a brunette girl with shining blue eyes chirped excitedly. "Just the guy I wanted to run into!"

Yugi mentally rolled his eyes. 'Yeah, he's the kind of guy I'd really like to run into sometime -- preferably when he's walking and I'm driving a car.'

"Hi Anzu," Yugi greeted softly despite his current mood that Yami had so graciously put him in to.

The brunette quickly sat down next to him and smiled. "So, I was wondering, would you like to take me out to dinner tonight?"

Yugi blinked. "Like...on a date?"

"Of course, silly," Anzu giggled playfully.

Yugi thought about this for a second, weighing the pros and cons. Well, for one, he had always thought that Anzu was attractive but she never seemed to give him the time of day when he was in his own body. Then again, this was Yami's body and it would be rude to use it to get dates. _Then again_, Yami was a selfish jerk who deserved to be hit with a thousand angry porcupines.

Hmm...decisions, decisions.

Yugi looked up to Anzu and smiled. "Alright."

* * *

_...Untouched..._

* * *

Around six o'clock in the evening, Yugi found himself staring at his bed that was littered with different outfits. Picking up a red, long-sleeve shirt that was hanging off one of the edges of his bed, Yugi walked up to the mirror and held the shirt out in front of him. Usually he wore purple shirts when going out at night. However, Yami's intense eye color that he had been sporting for the past two days called for something a little more drastic.

Yugi barely acknowledged Yami as the latter walked past his room, tossing him a curious glance in the process before heading over to the guest room, which was directly beside Yugi's bedroom.

"Why are you getting all dressed up for?" Yami questioned from the guest room, trying to sound as thought he really could care less.

Yugi ignored Yami's indifferent tone. "I have a date tonight," Yugi confessed while slipping into a pair of dark blue jeans. He listened as a loud crash came from the other room. The next thing he knew, Yami was standing at the doorway of his bedroom.

"With _who?" _Yami inquired with a sharp lift of an eyebrow.

Yugi glanced at Yami through the mirror and smiled. "Anzu."

Yugi frowned when a small smirk settled onto the other's face. "Oh, that explains it," Yami thought aloud as he walked away knowing very well that Yugi would follow him.

Yami walked back into the guest room and took a seat in front of the mirror on the nightstand. There he grabbed a comb and proceeded to brush out Yugi's annoying blond bangs that were hovering over his eyes. He didn't even turn to look at Yugi as the other one walked into the room. "Explains what?" Yugi questioned, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Why Anzu's going out with you on a date," Yami replied smugly.

Yugi scowled at the other's confident tone. "And what, may I ask, is the reason?"

Yami turned to look at Yugi, his signature smirk never leaving his face. "Isn't it obvious?" Yami asked with mock surprise. "It's because you're in _my_ body. That's the only reason."

Yami turned back to the mirror just in time to see Yugi's fists clench at his sides through the reflection. "That's not the only reason!" Yugi fumed, his cheeks turning red with frustration.

Yami only chuckled in response. "Let me guess then," Yami mused, tossing the blond bangs that framed his face to the side so that he could stare directly into the other's eyes. "She's going out with you because of your _sparkling _personality?"

"Not everyone's like you, Yami!" Yugi asserted irratebly. "_Some _people look past the looks. It's the inside that counts."

Yami scoffed. "That may be true but I can assure you that Anzu is not one of those people."

"How do you know!?" Yugi implored angrily. "Have you ever even taken the time to get to know her?"

Yami turned to look at Yugi with a bewildered expression. "I don't have to. I can read people like a book. She doesn't care about you, Yugi. Do you honestly think that she would even give you a second look if you weren't in my body?"

Yugi's insides flinched at the question. "Once she got to know me, yes!" Yugi snapped, hoping that Yami wouldn't sense the uncertainty in his statement. "And since you can read minds, I guess I don't have to say aloud how much of an ass I think you are."

"Careful, Yugi," Yami warned wearily. "Don't forget that I am still in your body. Don't tempt me to do something drastic while you're out on your 'date,'" he added with the help of air quotes.

"Pttf," Yugi huffed in frustration. "Whatever. I don't have time for this or_ you_."

With that, Yugi walked back into his room and snatched his jacket from the back of his desk chair. He completely ignored Yami who had followed him back to his room and who was now leaning, with arms crossed, against the door frame. Throwing on his jacket, Yugi made his way towards the door with the intention of walking right passed Yami. He would have too if Yami hadn't pushed himself off the wall and positioned himself directly in front of his exit.

"Get out of my way, Yami," Yugi demanded stiffly.

But Yami didn't budge. In fact, Yugi wasn't even sure if the other had heard him. This hypothesis was only proved by Yami's next question.

"So, you're really leaving?" Yami inquired softly.

Yugi raised an eyebrow. "Do I have a reason to stay?"

Yami was silent for a while. He just stood there with a blank yet thoughtful look on his face. Finally, after what seemed like forever, he said: "No, I guess you don't."

As soon as the words left his lips, Yami moved to the side and allowed space for the other to pass, which he immediately did. Yugi quickly walked down the stairs and opened the front door. He turned back to see Yami standing at the top of the stairs, an unreadable expression on his face.

"I'll be back later," Yugi murmured before closing the door behind him quickly. As soon as the the cold air hit his flushed face, Yugi exhaled deeply, unaware that he had been holding his breath. Leaning against the back of the door, Yugi breathed as slow and steady as he could. What had happened back in there? Why was Yami so surprised when he had told him that he was, in fact, going out? But, most importantly, why did he want Yami to tell him to stay with him?

The thing is that if Yami told him to stay...he probably would have. That's what bothered him. He wanted Yami to tell him not to go out on this date. He _wanted_ Yami to care...

Yugi shook those thoughts out of his head. No, there was no way in _hell _that Yugi was going to allow Yami to haunt his thoughts like this. He didn't care what Yami said or didn't say. He didn't care about Yami...right? Of course not.

'Prick,' Yugi said to himself before heading down the street where he was supposed to be meeting Anzu. He wouldn't admit it but he suddenly wasn't that excited about the date anymore.

* * *

_…Untouched..._

* * *

Yugi walked into the restaurant, all eyes on his stunning form, and timidly glanced around for his date. He cringed when her voice cut through his thoughts like a knife.

"Yami, don't you look gorgeous!" Anzu greeted from behind him. "Like always," she added with a small flutter of her lashes.

"Thanks," Yugi replied politely. "You look great as well," he added, taking in the black cocktail dress that the brunette was wearing. Hmm, maybe he should have dressed up more.

"I know," Anzu responded confidently to his last statement.

The words barely left her mouth before the two were showed to a table by an all too disinterested waiter. They immediately requested two drinks before the waiter left them to enjoy each other's company.

"So, Yami," Anzu purred, propping her elbows on the table before resting her chin in her overlapping hands. "What changed your mind all of the sudden? Not that I'm complaining."

Yugi raised an eyebrow. "About what?"

"Going out with me, silly," she answered like it was obvious. "I was starting to get worried that you didn't like me."

"Sorry," Yugi replied, not really sure what else to say. "I must have been...busy."

Anzu nodded. "Well that's the past. Let's talk about our future instead..."

'Future?' Yugi said to himself before glancing down at his watch. 'It's been three minutes.'

"Umm, don't you want to get to know me first?" Yugi inquired, slightly puzzled.

"Oh, well, they'll be plenty time for that later," she assured.

Yugi nodded slowly at the comment. He thought back to the fight he and Yami had earlier before tilting his head. "Anzu, can I ask you something?"

"Of course!"

Yugi leaned back in his chair. "What is it about me that attracts you?"

"You're drop-dead gorgeous. Duh!" she said without any hesitation whatsoever.

"Oh…" Yugi responded softly. "Is that all?"

Anzu looked surprised. "Well, yeah. I mean, what else is there? No offense, Yami, but you're just a pretty face. Don't be ashamed of it. Most of us are."

"You're wrong!" Yugi shouted abruptly. 'Yami's not just another pretty face. He's funny and outgoing. He's never afraid to speak his mind and is always up for a challenge. He's…'

Tears immediately stung his eyes. No...oh god, what was he saying? _What was Yami doing to him?_

Looking back at his date's shocked face, Yugi sighed, refusing to let the tears in his eyes fall.

"I think," Yugi started, reaching into his wallet and pulling out a twenty dollar bill, figuring it would pay for the drinks while leaving the waiter a nice tip. "That this was a mistake."

Anzu brought up her hands to cover her gasp. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean," Yugi replied, pulling his jacket on and standing to his feet. "Is that I'm going home. Goodnight, Anzu."

With that, Yugi walked to the exit, his head hanging low so that the blond bangs set a dark shadow of his eyes. "Yami!" he heard Anzu call. "Don't you walk away from me!"

Yugi didn't even bother to reply. He just turned to give Anzu a pitiful smile before exiting through the front door.

* * *

_...Untouched..._

* * *

For about the fifth time in the last three minutes, Yami glanced over at the clock hanging over the kitchen counter. He inwardly groaned at his foolishness. What exactly was he doing? Why the _hell_ was he waiting for Yugi to get back home? If the little brat thought he was old enough to leave and not come back for three hours then he was surely old enough to get home safely on his own. Yami leaned back in the kitchen chair and began to count the tiles on the ceiling in an attempt to ignore the constant pang of jealousy knowing that Yugi was out with someone else.

Yami snorted at his feelings. Why did he care? Yugi could go out with whoever he damn well pleased. He didn't care...right?

Yami shook his head. Of course, he didn't. He just didn't want anything happening to _his_ body while Yugi was out. He knew all to well how clumsy the other could be. The last thing Yami wanted was a cut or bruise on _his_ flawless face. Yami felt sleepiness eating away at his mind. He really should be in bed. It had been a long day and he needed his rest.

Yami commanded his body to move but to no avail. His legs stayed glued to the floor and his ass to the chair. He groaned aloud knowing that, no matter what he told himself, he could not go to sleep without knowing if Yugi got back home safe.

He glanced at the clock again to realize that only sixty seconds had passed since the last time he looked at it.

_Damn it to hell!_

Yami glared at a book on top of the round table in front of him and immediately snatched it in his grip. Turning to a random page, Yami began to read the lines that really didn't mean much to him. He sighed and brought the book closer to his face in hopes that he would feel the need to actually read the book instead of just pretend. He really needed something to get his mind off of Yugi. Out of the corner of his eye, Yami tossed a fleeting glance at the clock and growled.

'He better get here before I go find him and_ drag_ him back here.'

Yami continued to read in silence before the slamming of the front door caught his attention. By the time he looked up from the small book, Yugi was standing at the kitchen door, tears pouring down his face in small streams.

"Yugi, what happened?" Yami asked, immediately sitting up in his chair.

"You were right!" Yugi cried, more tears escaping his eyes. "You were right about everything! I'm so foolish! How could I think that someone actually cared about me? How could I ever think that someone could love me for _me_!"

As soon as the last words left his lips, Yugi bolted upstairs. Yami sat in his seat, temporarily stunned by Yugi's sudden outburst. By the time he had awaken from his daze, Yugi was already on the second floor.

"Yugi! Wait!" Yami shouted after the other, jumping out of his chair and running after the distressed teen. He got to the top of the stairs just in time to see Yugi's bedroom door close with a loud slam.

"Yugi...," Yami called through the door only to get no response. He pressed his ear up against the door and could hear very faintly the other's muffled sobs. Knowing that Yugi wouldn't reply to him, Yami slumped against the back of Yugi's bedroom door and slid down to the ground. Bending one leg at the knee, Yami hung an arm over it and rested his head against the wall so that he was staring up at the ceiling. Yugi's faint cries reached his ears and Yami couldn't help the horrible feeling that stabbed at his heart at the sound of Yugi's heart breaking. He sat like that for about ten maybe fifteen minutes. Then, almost subconsciously, as if he didn't even realize what he was saying, Yami suddenly spoke up.

"You know," Yami began loud enough so that he knew Yugi would be able to hear him. "When I was little, I used to go to a private school. We had to wear these really uncomfortable uniforms that would get even smaller when you washed them. I had to wear these really big glasses too. They were round and, since I had dropped them a few times, they had this duck tape on them holding some of the pieces together. I had these braces too! Damn, did I hate them. I couldn't eat any of my favorite foods. There was this kid that would tease me so much, I wanted to kill the little bastard."

Yami paused. He couldn't believe what he was saying. Never, in his life, had he told anyone about his embarrassing experiences at his previous school. But here he was, revealing his life to Yugi like it was an open book. Why? Why was he doing this?

There was a faint sound of a bed creaking, followed by the sound of footsteps. Then Yugi's door opened and Yami looked up and, in that instant, knew why he was doing what he was. It was to make Yugi feel better.

"…Really?" Yugi asked while wiping his eyes with the corner of his sleeves.

Yami nodded with a small smile. "Yeah…"

Yugi hesitantly took a seat next to Yami on the ground and leaned against the wall. "Whatever happened to him?"

Yami tilted his head. "To who?"

"That kid," Yugi replied. "The one who used to tease you."

Yami grinned. "He's now that bastard I call my best friend, Bakura."

Yugi couldn't help the giggles that erupted from his lips and Yami soon joined in with his infamous rich and entrancing laugh. It was then that Yugi realized that even though they had switched bodies, that was the only thing that had changed. Yugi, who had always been so fond of light, feathery giggles had still kept his signature. And, in the moment that the other released a laugh, he saw Yami behind _his_ amethyst eyes, laughing. Not him.

So that made him wonder…

Did Yami see him too?

* * *

_...Untouched..._

* * *

Two hours later found the two boys in the exact same spot, talking and laughing every now and then.

"That's not true!" Yugi mused with a wide smile.

Yami chuckled and raised one hand. "I swear it on Bakura's life."

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Oh, yeah, I'm definitely going to believe you now."

After another round of light-hearted laughs and excited utterances, Yugi stretched his arms, making sure not to hit Yami in the process. With a wide yawn, Yugi subconsciously leaned his head on Yami's shoulder. The latter tensed at the sudden action but immediately relaxed and proceeded to lean his head on top of Yugi's.

"Yami," Yugi said with another yawn, his eyelids suddenly heavy.

Yami breathed in the scent of Yugi's hair and sighed. Even though it was technically _his_ hair, it smelled different than usual. It smelled like strawberries and it was _so_ soft. It must be Yugi's shampoo. Yami heard the one beside him call his name and quickly responded: "Yes, Yugi?"

There was a pause before the other spoke again. "Why do you hate me so much?" Yugi asked drowsily, his eyes now half-lidded.

Yami's eyes widened slightly at the unexpected question. He let another sigh escape his lips before replying softly: "I don't hate you, Yugi. I'm just...I—"

But he couldn't finish. The reason being because he wasn't sure what to say. What he wanted to say was 'I'm just confused about my feelings for you.' But what did he really mean by that? Confused about what? There was absolutely nothing to be confused about. That, Yami was sure. Yugi and him were merely hanging out together because they were in this predicament. After this whole 'problem' was fixed, everything would go back to how it had been before...right?

Yami sighed. He wished someone would answer his question for once. None of this was making any sense to him. The only thing that was real right now...was Yugi.

"Yugi?" Yami whispered softly only to realize that the boy was fast asleep. Knowing that there was no physical way possible for him to lift his body in Yugi's petite form, he turned over other alternatives in his head. The only think he could think about was bringing a pillow to support Yug's head and a blanket to keep him warm for the night. Yami made a slow movement as he began to make his way to his feet only to feel something keeping him in his place.

Yami looked down to see Yugi clutching on to his shirt. "Stay with me," Yugi begged sleepily. "Please?"

Yami paused, taking this request into consideration. Yugi had managed to make _his_ crimson eyes shine and radiate with innocence and, in the moment, he didn't see himself. He saw Yugi.

_What was wrong with him?_

With a small roll of his eyes, Yami sat back in his spot. "You're such a brat, Yugi," Yami said but instead of its usual harshness, it carried a tone of light humor accompanied with a sense of playfulness.

Yugi smiled. "Prick," he yawned while snuggling into the other's body without realizing it.

Yami returned the other's smile and sighed as he allowed himself to get comfortable on the carpet floor, his shoulder supporting Yugi's head and his body providing the other warmth for the rest of the night.

_"I want to get what I want  
Don't stop  
Give me what you got  
Cause I can't wait any more.  
Don't even talk about the consequence  
Cause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me."_

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

Yuri: SOOOO!!!!???? What you think? Write it down in a review! And I'll give you candy! Well, no...actually I won't. But I'll love you forever! Review now! Bye!


	4. Awakened

Yuri: Hi guys. I know it's Saturday but I don't think I'll get an opportunity to post this tomorrow so instead of posting it Monday, I decided to just post it today. I have to say all the reviews are really motivating me. I'm very close to finishing the next few chapters. Thank you so much. I hope you all continue to review. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Let me know what you think.

**Warnings: AU. Language.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Awakened

* * *

_"I'll never ever let you leave me,  
I'll try to stop time,  
Never want to hear you say goodbye."_

To say all hell broke loose the following morning would be the greatest understatement of the century.

The moment that the two tri-colored haired teens woke from their slumber to find themselves wrapped in each other's arms, a heated altercation ensued. Somewhere in the midst of the argument, Yugi had accused Yami of taking advantage of him while he was sleeping while Yami alleged that the other had come on to him. A few broken dishes and shouts later, they found themselves in Yami's car with Yugi in the passenger seat pouting. The fact that they were heading to school didn't make the mood any better.

With the exception of the light music flowing through Yami's car from the radio, the duration of the ride was driven through in silence. Every now and then, Yami tossed the other an occasional glance only to see Yugi in the same exact position that he had been in for the past ten minutes, arms crossed and an angry pout on his face. A sigh escaped Yami's lips.

"Yugi…" Yami started.

"I don't want to talk about it," Yugi interrupted, obviously ticked.

Yami sighed again. "Look, I'm sorry about breaking your Dark Magician cup."

"It was my favorite cup!" Yugi exclaimed while shooting the other a glare.

"Damnit Yugi, it was a cup! I'll buy you another one!" Yami suggested, slightly annoyed.

Yugi shook his head. "It's not the same!"

"It's exactly the same!" Yami yelled, fighting the urge to strangle the boy beside him.

"STOP YELLING AT ME!" Yugi exclaimed.

Yami groaned, completely irritated at this point. "I'M NOT YELLING AT YOU! I'M TALKING!"

"WELL, STOP TALKING AT ME!" Yugi shouted back.

It was Yami's turn to glare at the other. "You know what, forget it. I try to be nice and you bite my head off."

Yugi whispered a mumbled reply and Yami rolled his eyes in response. _"What?"_ Yami snapped.

"I said I don't like this song," Yugi repeated quietly.

A growl escaping his lips, Yami nearly punched the radio power button, in effect turning the small device off. Yugi snorted at the other's antics. "Well, somebody's in a _fantastic_ mood."

Yami scoffed. "I'm just one big fucking ray of sunshine, aren't I?"

Yugi couldn't help but giggle at the remark and, soon enough, a smile had crept its way on to Yami's face as well.

* * *

…_Untouched…_

* * *

Peering out of one of the first floor windows, Jou furrowed his eyebrows in utter confusion. He stayed in that spot, watching the scene in front of him unravel. He didn't move till an annoyed voice called him back to the present.

Jou turned to see a very irritated Honda. "Were you even listening to one thing I said?" the brown-eyed teen spat.

Jou smiled sheepishly at the brunet and scratched the back of his head. "Umm, well, I, you know, sort of…" Jou finally gave up. "Nope, not a single word."

Honda shot his arms up in the air and turned on his heel. "Attention span of a squirrel!"

Jou watched as Honda stomped away but the empty void beside him was immediately replaced when Kaiba walked up to him in three long strides. "Is something wrong, pup?"

Jou fumed at the nickname. "Why _must_ you call me that in public?"

Kaiba shrugged. "You didn't answer my question," the brunet spoke while cleverly evading Jou's question.

"Oh," the blond teen replied before turning back to the window and beckoning for his significant other to come over as well. Once Kaiba was close enough, Jou pointed to the parking lot just in time for Kaiba to see Yugi stepping out of the driver's seat of Yami's car while his cousin was appearing from the passenger side.

Now Kaiba understood. Not only was it odd for Yami and Yugi to be together in the first place but now Yami was letting the other drive his car. No one was allowed to even look at Yami's Mercedes, nevertheless drive it. Something was seriously wrong.

"I don't know what's going on," Jou said suddenly. "But I intend to find out."

And with that, Jou pivoted on his heel and began to make his way towards the school entrance before getting yanked back by his shirt collar. "Don't be rash, pup. To be fair, it really isn't our business," Kaiba said despite his curiosity.

"Like hell it isn't my business! He's my best friend! I don't want that jerk messing with him!" Jou shouted angrily.

Kaiba just rolled his eyes. "That jerk, mind you, is my cousin. And, though I am as suspicious about this whole ordeal as you are, I still do not believe we should pry."

Jou smiled. "I won't pry, Seto. I'll just ask questions until I get some answers."

"Oh, that's fine then," Kaiba replied dryly, ignoring the fact that Jou didn't know the definition of pry. As Jou made another attempt to ambush Yugi the moment the smaller walked through the door, Kaiba grabbed him by the wrist and began to drag him to homeroom.

"Seto, damnit, let me go," Jou argued as he pulled against the other's hand.

"Let me think," Kaiba replied while placing a finger to his chin thoughtfully. "…No."

"Seto!" Jou complained but was silenced by a swift kiss. He immediately melted into the kiss, just like he always did with the brunet. Kaiba just had that sort of power on him. Pulling apart from Jou, Kaiba turned crystal blue eyes on him and crossed his arms.

"You are going to promise me that you won't go meddling in other people's business," Kaiba demanded.

Even though he was still slightly dazed from the kiss, Jou managed to shake his head. "He's my best friend, Seto!"

"And is perfectly capable of making his own decisions," Kaiba added. "I've known Yugi for as long as you have. You don't give him enough credit sometimes, pup. He can take care of himself."

Knowing that he wasn't going to win this battle, the blond nodded reluctantly. However, the fact that the war wasn't over yet gave him the comfort he needed. He _would _win this fight…eventually.

* * *

…_Untouched…_

* * *

"Are you sure this is…you know, legal?" Yugi inquired as he watched Yami's friend, or who he deemed 'the white-haired mental patient,' loosen the screws under the teacher's chair. "I don't know, it just seems so…wrong."

Bakura looked up from his musings to toss the other a suspicious glance. "Since when did you care about what's right and wrong?"

Instead of answering the question, Yugi just allowed Bakura to continue his little game while letting his eyes scan the empty classroom. Something hanging on the bulletin caught his attention. "Nightfall?" he read off the flyer aloud.

"Oh, speaking of," Bakura piped up. "What are you going to wear?"

"What do you mean?"

"To Nightfall."

Yugi raised an eyebrow only to receive a confused look from Bakura. "You know, the new club that's opening tonight. Just about the entire senior class is going. We've been planning this for just about, oh I don't know, FOREVER!"

"Oh," Yugi replied softly. He quickly scanned his memories for he knew that Jou would have definitely known about this and would have asked him to go, probably several times. He found what he was looking for and remembered that Jou had, in fact, asked him to go to some club opening but he had immediately declined before hearing any further details. He didn't do clubs.

Yugi looked up from his thoughts to realize that Bakura was now in front of him giving him the funniest look he had ever seen. "Sorry Bakura. I was…thinking."

"Well, no shit," Bakura muttered before walking out of the classroom while beckoning Yugi to follow him.

"Who are you going with?" Yugi questioned curiously.

Bakura shrugged. "Haven't decided. You still going with Mai?"

Yugi stopped in his tracks and Bakura turned when he realized that he was walking alone.

"Mai?" Yugi repeated, shocked beyond belief. "Mai Valentine?"

"Yes, must you keep rubbing it in my face? You're going with the most popular and prettiest girl in the entire school. We ALL know."

Not wanting Bakura to grow even_ more_ suspicious, Yugi quickly straightened his back and raised his chin hoping to give off a confident aura. "I knew that."

Before Bakura could reply, he noticed something in the corner of the hallway and grinned. "I wonder who pipsqueak's going with."

Yugi furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and turned to see what Bakura was talking about. His heart fell when he saw Yami, Jou, Kaiba, and Honda walking down the hall. He wasn't really up for another argument right now. However, that was before he realized what Bakura had said.

"You mean, Yugi?" He asked, ignoring how weird his own name sounded on his tongue.

"That's what I said," Bakura replied, barely even paying attention to him. Yugi turned again to realize who Bakura was gazing at. It actually didn't surprise him to see Ryou at his locker. He had always noticed the way Bakura looked at him when he thought no one was watching.

"He's probably not even going," Bakura added suddenly. "He never goes to these social events. God forbid, he meets someone."

Yugi had to hold on to every piece of self-control that he had to not verbally lash out at Bakura.

"You know, Bakura," Yugi said slowly. "There might be a reason he doesn't like to go out to clubs and whatnot."

"Yeah, he's a loser."

Bakura jumped slightly, more out of surprise than fear, when the other slammed his books on the floor. "He's not a loser! He just doesn't like getting to close to a lot of people! Maybe he's gone through a lot in his life and he doesn't want to lose anyone else! You ever think about that, you baka! And, you know what, he_ is_ going! And not only is he going, but _I'm_ taking him!"

For a moment, Bakura looked absolutely dumbfounded. However, it didn't take him long to collect himself again.

"Alright, now you're just on crack. Are you telling me that you're canceling your date with Mai to go with Yugi instead?" Bakura asked slowly.

Yugi nodded before gathering his books from the floor and turning to walk away. He stopped and looked over his shoulder. "I see the way you look at him. You're too afraid to talk to him because you don't want to get rejected. You'd rather watch from afar. I know how that feels and, let me just tell you, it will never accomplish anything. If you don't let him get to know you then you'll always just be watching."

And with that, Yugi walked into his classroom leaving a very stunned Bakura in his wake. The brown-eyed teen looked from the spot his friend was just standing back over to Ryou. After a minute of contemplation, he pushed himself off the lockers and walked to the other side of the hallway.

* * *

…_Untouched…_

* * *

"YOU WHAT?!?!?"

Yugi winced. So, maybe he underestimated how angry Yami would be. Luckily, he had waited until they both got back to his house before telling Yami what he had done. He had also prepared himself for the other's reaction so he was able to quickly regain his composure.

"Oh, come on. It's not _that_ bad," Yugi reassured sweetly. He proceeded to clasp his hands behind him and rock back and forth on his feet while fluttering his eyelashes in an attempt to look as innocent as possible. Maybe if he was in his own body, it would have worked. However, he had no such luck in Yami's body.

"Oh no, Yugi. You only cancelled my date with Mai and told the whole damn school that I was taking you instead!" Yami ranted. "I think that halo around your head is wrapped so tight that you can't even think straight! What exactly do you take me for, Yugi?"

Before Yugi could so much as open his mouth, Yami sent him a dark glare, immediately shutting him up. Instead, Yugi just pouted, still insistent on playing the innocent victim.

"I only told Bakura."

"_Who_ told the whole damn school," Yami pointed out all-to-eagerly while walking across the room and picking up the cordless phone. He marched back over to Yugi before pushing the phone into the other's hands. "Now, you are going to call Mai and tell her that you are still going to go to the club with her!"

Yugi looked down at the phone in his hands then back up to Yami. Hesitantly, he shook his head.

"Yugi…" Yami warned, his tone clearly radiating the fact that he was at the end of his rope.

"Yamiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii," Yugi whined, still sporting his infamous pout. "Bakura was being mean! I just wanted to prove him wrong!"

Yami furrowed his eyebrows at this. "About _what_?"

"That's irrelevant," Yugi mumbled softly while taking a seat on the couch.

"It's completely relevant!" Yami exclaimed.

"Well…sort of," was Yugi's weak reply. He looked from the floor back up to Yami and smiled sheepishly. "Can we just go together? It won't be that bad, Yami. I promise I'll be nice. I won't call you an ass or anything," Yugi pleaded and then, following a suspicious glare from Yami, quickly added: "Alright, so maybe once or twice but that's it! Pleaseeeeeeeeeeee!"

Yami threw his hands over his ears dramatically. "Would you stop whining if I said yes?"

Yugi quickly nodded and, reluctance seeping into his voice, Yami agreed. However, before Yugi could so much as thank the other, Yami cupped Yugi's face in his hands, forcing crimson and amethyst to clash. "But, listen to me, little one," Yami began. "If you even_ think_ about doing something stupid, you _will_ regret it."

All Yugi wanted to do was stick out his tongue at Yami, _especially_ because he had just called him_ little_. However, considering that would make the other really angry and result in Yami changing his mind about the whole club thing, Yugi resisted the childish urge and just settled for a head nod.

"I promise," Yugi said with a bright smile.

Yami rolled his eyes but returned the smile nevertheless. Turning towards the stairs, Yami was stopped from making any further progress when Yugi grabbed his hand. "And where do you think you're going?" Yugi asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Umm, upstairs to get ready," Yami answered awkwardly.

"Oh, no you're not," Yugi said pulling Yami's hand as he began to walk upstairs. "Not without me anyways. You're going to wear something _decent_."

Yami frowned. "What's wrong with what I wear?"

"Nothing. But I really don't think that _I _can pull off the leather outfits like you can, Yami. They're way to…I don't know, sexy for me, I guess. No, I'm going to find you something _normal_ to wear," Yugi said opening his bedroom door and walking in only to realize that he was still holding Yami's hand. Immediately breaking the skin contact with the other boy, Yugi turned a bright red and quickly turned to face the closet in an attempt to hide his embarrassment.

However, Yami was able to see the flash of red on the Yugi's cheeks and a small, devilish smile instantly graced his features. "So," Yami whistled playfully. "You think I look sexy when I wear leather?"

Yami's smile widened when Yugi broke out into a coughing fit. "No!" Yugi shouted while attempting to hide his face even further into the closet. "I just said that they don't look sexy on _my_ body! I never said anything about you."

"Oh, did I give the impression that I was following up your comment with my question?" Yami asked coyly. "I was merely inquiring if you thought I looked sexy in leather."

Yugi turned to look the other, who was attempting to look as innocent as possible but failing miserably, with narrowed eyes. Completely ignoring Yami's previous comment, he turned back to the closet while muttering something about stupid pricks before tossing a short-sleeved purple shirt on the bed along with a pair of dark blue jeans.

"Just get dressed," Yugi demanded and proceeded to stomp out of the room leaving Yami with a very victorious smirk on his face. However, that smirk immediately fell when he turned back to the bed. Now he had to undress…

_Fantastic._

* * *

…_Untouched…_

* * *

For about the sixth time in the last ten minutes, Yami glanced at his watch and sighed impatiently. "You know, Yugi, I would like to leave sometime this century!" he called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Hush, Yami," Yugi replied through the bathroom door. "It's not my fault your hair _insists_ on being difficult!"

Yami scoffed as he leaned back on the wall and crossed his arms. "The last time I checked, your hair was no walk through a fairy-infested meadow either."

A fit of laughter resonated through the bathroom door. _"What?"_ Yugi managed to ask between giggles.

Yami felt a pull at the corners of his lips. "Kaiba said that once."

"Kaiba_ would_ say something like that," Yugi laughed.

Yami nodded absent-mindedly and didn't realize that he was staring off into space until the sound of someone clearing their throat caught his attention.

"I'm ready."

Yami looked up. And froze.

It wasn't how Yugi had dressed his body, even though the white long-sleeved shirt with light blue jeans with several cuts across the knees was nice. No, it was the aura that Yugi was giving off that affected him. It was bright yet soft. Alluring but innocent. Beautiful and untouchable.

And for that moment, Yami saw Yugi standing at the top of those stairs adorned in that handsome outfit. He saw those bright amethyst eyes shining in the light. He saw those soft, petal-like lips smiling down on him. And then…

He blinked.

And when he re-opened his eyes, he saw himself again. He saw_ his_ body and _his_ eyes. He no longer saw Yugi and he couldn't help the sigh that escaped his lips.

"It's about time," Yami said turning away from the other.

Yugi frowned as he descended the stairs. "Touchy, aren't we?"

Yami pushed himself off the wall and held out a hand for Yugi. "Oh, I apologize. I hope I didn't _offend_ you. Here, let me walk you to the car."

Yugi rolled his eyes at the sarcasm dripping off Yami's tone but took the hand regardless. Yami tried to ignore the way that Yugi's hand fit perfectly into his. It was something that he had noticed earlier when Yugi had pulled him upstairs. It was something that he had forced to the deepest corners of his mind but had resurfaced as soon as Yugi's hand touched his. It was something that he wanted to forget.

Shutting the front door behind them, Yami led Yugi to the passenger side and opened the sleek door. "Your ride, Sir," Yami said with a small bow.

Yugi instantly spotted that playful glint in the amethyst eyes that technically belonged to him but that Yami was _borrowing_ for the moment, if you can call it that. "You're such an ass, Yami," Yugi said, a small smile playing on his lips.

"I learned from the best," Yami winked.

Yugi narrowed his eyes, the smile still on his face. "For your sake, you better be talking about that cousin of yours."

Yami only shrugged before gesturing Yugi into the passenger seat. He bent down to Yugi's ear and spoke softly, his breath sending shivers down Yugi's spine. "Guess you'll never know," he whispered and, before Yugi could respond, Yami closed the passenger door. A moment later, he hopped into the driver's seat and sped off into the night with Yugi by his side letting the darkness engulf the thoughts and feelings that had awakened the moment he had felt Yugi's touch.

_"I'll never ever let you leave me,  
I'll try to stop time,  
Never want to hear you say goodbye."_

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

Yuri: SO? You guys like it? Next chapter will have a dance scene in it. 0o0o0o0o. Wonder what will happen. REVIEW now. See you guys soon!


	5. Shadows

Yuri: I probably should have said every Saturday instead of Sunday since, for some reason, I'm like never available on Sundays. So here you my lovelies! Here's chapter 5! That's means this story's half way over! Now, I must warn you all that this chapter is kind of sad and I know you all are going to kill me at the end but I HAD TO DO IT! Haha, now you all probably think I'm going to kill of someone. No, it's not that bad. Anyways, enjoy everyone!

Thank you Larka for giving me my inspiration.

**Warnings:** Language.

* * *

Chapter 5: Shadows

_

* * *

_

_"And I don't give a damn what they say, what they think  
Cause you're the only one who's on my mind."_

The opening of the new club had to be one of the biggest events in Domino that Yugi had ever witnessed. Granted he didn't get out as much as a boy his age should but regardless it still shocked him. The line to the club went down about two blocks but, before Yugi could so much as whine, Yami led him to the front where the bouncer had immediately let them in. He guessed that being in Yami's body did have some perks after all.

The inside of the club was absolutely breathtaking. The sounds, the music, the atmosphere…it was all things that Yugi wasn't really used to. The contrasting lights were flashing so brightly that it hurt his eyes. He eventually adjusted though and right in time to yell at Yami for trying to get up onto the stage and dance. Jou walked up to them on time to hear the end of the argument.

"And I swear, if you even_ think_ about getting on one of those strip poles again, I'll have you enlisted in the army so fast, you won't even have a chance to BLINK!" Yugi hissed.

"Are you quite finished?" Yami inquired, not realizing the blond yet. "Or must I listen to you go on about how you have a stick up your ass and refuse to let loose for just _once_!"

Yugi's eyes went wide as a loud gasp fought its way out of his parted lips. "What do you mean?! I'm here, aren't I?"

"That means nothing," Yami replied before Yugi noticed a glint in _his_ usual bright amethyst eyes. It was almost as if Yami was challenging him. To what, he wasn't sure. That was until Yami held out his hand.

"However, if you really want to prove that you're not that uptight then dance with me," Yami spoke and Yugi could practically hear the smirk on his face more than see it.

Yugi stubbornly crossed his arms. "I don't dance."

"What?" Jou nearly chocked, catching the attention of both tri-colored haired boys. "What do you mean you don't dance, Yami?! Every time I go to a club, there you are on the dance floor, usually with several different dance partners."

Yugi raised an eyebrow before switching his gaze back to Yami. "Really now?"

"What _the hell_ is wrong with you?" Kaiba asked bluntly, walking up to Jou's side and glaring at his cousin suspiciously, not knowing that Yugi was the one behind those crimson eyes. "First, you guys hate each other so much that even looking at each other made you two want to vomit. All of the sudden, you're letting him drive your car, taking him out to the club," the brunet began to count off on his fingers before he abruptly stopped, a wicked grin taking over his face. Yami immediately knew what had polluted his cousin's mind.

"It's not what it sounds like!" Yami shouted.

Kaiba looked surprised by Yugi's, or so he thought, outburst but his smile never faded. "I'm sure," the brunet stated but the amusement in his voice gave him away.

Yugi quickly caught on and blushed red with embarrassment. "We're not sleeping together, if that what's you're insinuating!"

"I wasn't but I definitely am now with that blush on your face, Yami," Kaiba mused causing the blush to triple in intensity and color.

"Wait! What?!" Jou yelled, disbelief washing over his features. Before the blond could say anything else, a loud crash erupted from one of the 'private' rooms in the club that happened to be directly beside them. Then, without warning, the door burst open sending Bakura to the floor with Ryou sprawled out on top of him. Four jaws instantly dropped to the floor, figuratively speaking.

Noticing the other four boys, Ryou quickly scrambled to his feet and used his long hair to hide his embarrassment. Bakura angrily jumped to his feet as well. If the shouts from the partying teens were silenced, Yugi was sure there would have been a cricket in the background.

"I guess the whole 'look at that distraction' thing won't work, eh?" Ryou began sheepishly while stroking his chin.

"A distraction?" Jou repeated almost excitedly before spinning around. "Where?"

Yugi slapped himself and sighed. "Honestly Jou, how many times are you going to fall for that?" (1)

Kaiba shook his head before spinning Jou back around and taking the blond's hand in his. He then shot a look between Bakura and Ryou, an annoyed sigh escaping his lips. "I'm not dealing with all of this tonight."

Kaiba then began to lead Jou onto the dance floor, with much resistance from the blond in question, before shooting another glance to his cousin. "You and I will talk about this later."

And then they vanished into the crowd without a trace.

The sound of someone clearing their throat brought everyone else's attention back at the situation at hand.

"Is there something we can do for you two?" Bakura asked, annoyance seeping into his voice as he wrapped his arms protectively around Ryou's small frame.

Yugi and Yami glanced at each other quickly before they began to back up at the exact same time.

"Oh no, nothing at all!" Yugi said with a wide grin.

"Nope, just, you know, passing through," Yami added, a small smirk settling on Yugi's innocent features.

The humor in their tone caused Ryou's blush to spread like wildfire across his face and Yugi watched with a smile on his face as Bakura dragged Ryou into another secluded area. Yugi bit back the urge to pump his fist in the air. He had finally done something right…

"That was interesting," Yugi stated, breaking the silence that had began to form between him and the boy beside him.

"Indeed," Yami responded.

Suddenly, a new song started blasting through the speakers in the club and the boys could feel their insides begin to vibrate. That's when Yami's eyes lit up as though he remembered something important.

"So, are you going to dance with me or not?" Yami asked, hands on his hips.

Yugi sighed. If he didn't then it would just prove what Yami had said earlier but if he did he would surely embarrass himself. With a reluctant nod, Yugi took one of Yami's hands and before they knew it they were on the dance floor.

Without hesitation, they allowed their bodies to take control. For some reason, all the stress and confusion that had filled their hearts and minds melted onto the floor. The second they began to move in rhythm with the melody, everything that happened over the past few days disappeared into the song. Though there were lights flashing in and out of view, they were dark and opaque which had, in effect, sent shadows over each other's faces, concealing their identity. At first there was a wide distance between the tri-colored haired youths but the crowd had somehow managed to push them closer together until eventually their clothes brushed against each other, sending shivers down the boys' spines. As the music continued, the tempo increased and the bass bounced off the walls. With one move shove from a nearby dancer, Yugi found himself in Yami's arms. The two boys danced against each other, touched each other, and subconsciously wanted each other. With each touch, their skins erupted into flames, burning their nerves and numbing their minds of all rational thoughts. They no longer saw themselves dancing with their own bodies. They only felt the aura of the other boy and right now both of their auras were burning with restrained passion.

Yami ran his hands down the Yugi's sides, claiming everything in their wake. The warmth radiating off of the body dancing with him had him begging for more. The way their bodies were pressed so tightly together that he could feel Yugi's very heartbeat race with that of the music's.

Yugi was lost in his own world, dancing with his partner as if he was the only one that existed. The only one that mattered. The way Yami touched his body had him craving for more. He felt like he couldn't breathe, think, or even see. He could only feel Yami. He could only touch him.

The song ended too quickly in both of their opinions and a new one began, but this time a slow one. The crowd quickly settled down as they embraced their partners and began their romantic dance. Meanwhile, Yugi and Yami were still tangled in each other's arms, panting irregularly and their bodies shaking with anticipation. After a few moments, Yugi regained some of his thoughts, not all though, and realized their current position. Quickly, he unwrapped himself from Yami's arms and stood back, a blush exploding on his face so red it could resemble a rose.

Yami had blinked a few times before he seemed to regain his senses. Neither could see the passion shining in the other's eyes for the lights were still dim and the colors of their eyes looked more gray than anything else. In an attempt to avoid an awkward situation, Yami cleared his throat.

"I thought you said you couldn't dance."

Yugi looked up. "I didn't know I could."

Yami nodded softly before reaching out and grabbing Yugi's hand before pulling him forward. "We might as well finish this dance."

Not knowing how to respond and still needing time to calm his nerves before speaking, Yugi just nodded and let his body be pulled into the other's embrace. Yami (he being the shorter one now since he was trapped in Yugi's body) wrapped his hands around the other's neck while Yugi placed hesitant hands on his waist. Yugi couldn't help the flaming blush that burned his cheeks. They began to move slowly with the beautiful melody. Yami led and Yugi followed. They didn't need to say it. They just knew. It was an unspoken fact. They moved in sync like their bodies had familiarized themselves with the others in every way possible.

_I never know what the future brings but I know you are here with me now. We'll make it through and I hope you are the one I share my life with._

"This song is…nice," Yami commented suddenly.

Yugi quickly nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it's really nice."

_And I wish that you could be the one I die with._

"Did I ever tell you how pretty I think you look when dressed in purple?" Yami purred softly.

The blush that Yugi had managed to get under control came back with a vengeance. "N-no," Yugi murmured, his heart racing in time to match the music's lovely melody.

_And I pray that you're the one I build my home with. _

"Oh, well…I think you look very pretty," Yami spoke, his voice like magic and his touch like fire.

"T-thank you," Yugi replied somewhat casually even though his insides were turning.

_I hope I love you all my life. _

Neither realized that they had stopped dancing. Now they were just holding each other, letting the music erase all rational thinking and allowing the shadows to engulf everyone else in the room so that they were the only two people. The whole world had stopped but nothing could prevent the indescribable feeling that shot up each boy's spines and pricked at their nerves.

"Yami?" Yugi practically panted while looking down at the other. He could feel Yami's breath on his face and it was driving him insane. The need…the want…it was all too much.

"Yes Yugi?" Yami whispered, titling his head up so that their eyes met in a fiery dance. Without realizing it, they both began to lean in to each other, their lips parting ever-so-slightly. When they were only centimeters away, Yugi's breath hitched.

"Maybe…" Yugi started softly, his eyes half-lidded with restrained passion. He knew it was wrong. He knew he shouldn't be doing this. And he tried to say it. But it was just so hard to even speak. He didn't trust his voice. He didn't want Yami to hear the confined lust in his voice. He tried. He really did. However, he couldn't get out a full sentence without stopping to catch his breath and, with each pause, the tri-colored haired teens leaned even further into each other. "Maybe…" Yugi tried again. "We should stop…before…we…"

Their lips were so close at this point that they brushed against each other, sending a violent shock of desire through their bodies. Time seemed to stand still.

And Yami couldn't take it.

So, maybe Yugi was right. Maybe he was spoiled. Maybe he was used to getting everything he wanted. Well, right now, he wanted Yugi. And he dared someone to try and stop him.

All he needed to do was lean forward. All he needed to do was claim the other's lips; to claim Yugi as his. And that's what he would have done if it wasn't for that_ fucking_ voice.

"Oh, Yami!"

Yugi recoiled so intensely that someone would think he was hit. That mere call had sent him plummeting back down to earth, his senses returning in a blink of an eye. He had instinctively pushed himself away from Yami and looked up to see a blond girl with stunning violet eyes.

"Hi hun! I hope I'm not interrupting anything," she continued and Yugi noticed that the girl was in fact Mai Valentine. When Yugi realized that Mai was talking to him, he snapped out of his stupor only to see Yami glaring intensely at Mai who had a bright smile on her face.

"Umm, hi," Yugi greeted, while still trying to figure out_ exactly_ what he was about to do.

"You don't mind if I steal little Yugi away from you for a moment, do you?" she asked innocently.

Yugi looked back to Yami and nodded quickly before taking off to the bathroom at lightening speed. Yami watched Yugi leave and wanted more than anything to follow him. Mai's voice though redirected his attention back to her. 'What would Mai want with Yugi?' Yami wondered.

"So, you're the boy that made Yami change his mind about our date?"

'Oh, that's why,' Yami said before stating aloud: "Yami made that decision not me."

"But you certainly are the reason he made that decision. He must really care about you."

Yami stopped. Did he? Did he _really_ care about Yugi? After everything the little devil did to him? After all the fights? After all the talks? And the few occasional laughs? And the exotic dance? Did he care about Yugi? Yami thought back to the way his heart broke that night when Yugi had come back home from date with Anzu in tears. He thought about the jealousy he felt when Yugi had first told him that he was going out on that date. He thought about the laughs they shared that night. How happy he was just to make Yugi smile.

And then he wanted to hit himself.

How blind could he be? Did he really not see what had been standing in front of him all this time? Could he really not see that all along he was hiding behind cruel remarks and heated alteractions just to avoid the inevitable attraction he felt for Yugi? In that moment, he considered running to the bathroom and taking Yugi in his arms. He wanted to tell Yugi everything. He needed to. But before he could do that, he had to get rid of Mai.

"Yes, he does," Yami replied softly before he began to walk away only to be spun around and have Mai's lips claim his. The amethyst eyes widened in shock and, for a moment, he couldn't even move because he was so taken aback.

When he had finally realized what was happening, he pushed Mai away from him only to notice her gaze lingering on something in the corner of the room. Yami turned and gasped when he saw Yugi, tears filling the crimson orbs that belonged to him. But those were Yugi's tears, not his.

"No," Yami breathed hurriedly and called out to Yugi to stop but the other had already vanished through the front doors.

* * *

_…Untouched…_

* * *

Yugi scrubbed his face as hard as he possibly could without scraping off the skin. What was he _thinking_? How could he just surrender himself to Yami so quickly? And why did he feel the way he did? He was supposed to hate Yami…not…_not fall in love with him_!

Yugi looked up into the mirror to see Yami's beautiful crimson eyes. The eyes that he just realized he had always loved. But he had foolishly denied his feelings for Yami which resulted in him feeling hostility towards the boy instead. He slowly raised his hand and touched the mirror, outlining Yami's stunning features with his finger. He wanted to lean forward and kiss Yami's lips. The thought that he had almost kissed his own made his stomach turn in disgust. A few tears escaped his eyes.

He didn't want this! He wanted things to go back to normal! He wanted to hold Yami in his arms, not himself! What was it going to take to get things back to the way they were! Even if Yami went back to hating him, it was better than looking at the person he loved every time he walked passed a mirror only to realize that he couldn't even touch him. Because that would be like touching yourself. And that was just wrong. He didn't want to live his whole life not being able to touch Yami's body at least once. And he wanted so badly for Yami to touch his body as well. He didn't want to be left untouched. At least, not by Yami.

There had to be a way. There had to be some way to fix this. He had to find out how.

With that last thought in his mind, Yugi washed his face off with one of the nice towels that the club owners had folded so neatly on the sinks and walked out of the bathroom. Time stopped though as did he when he saw Yami's lips connect with Mai's. In that instant, his entire world came crashing down. His heart broke and his body went completely numb. Everything began to happen in slow motion. He watched as Mai turned to look at him, a smile in her eyes. And then Yami turned. Yugi couldn't decipher the feelings on the other's face due to the shadows that the lights created but he had no intention of staying here any longer. His legs began to move but he barely noticed it.

"NO, YUGI STOP!" He heard over the loud crowd but he didn't listen.

His mind was tired and his entire body felt like it was about to give in. The moment he stepped outside, a cold breeze hit his face, trying to awaken his senses. For a second, everything was a complete blur as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. He didn't have the keys to Yami's car on him but he wouldn't have taken it even if he did. He needed to walk; to run. He needed the cold air to make him feel alive. And, as the tears streamed down his face, he realized that he needed to cry too.

His house wasn't far from the club and Yugi ran as fast as he could. He didn't even notice that Yami had followed him out of the club. Or that the other had jumped into his car and chased him into the thickness of the night. He didn't realize any of it. All he wanted to do was go home and collapse on his bed. And cry.

Yami was speeding down the street so fast that he had almost drove into another car as he ran a red light. He didn't care about the damn laws. He needed to get to Yugi. He needed to find his little one.

"Don't do this, Yugi," Yami whispered to himself, tears prickling his eyes at the thought of losing someone who he just realized meant the world to him. "Please, don't do this."

_"And I don't give a damn what they say, what they think  
Cause you're the only one who's on my mind."_

_

* * *

_

To Be Continued...

_

* * *

_

Yuri: -dodges tomatoes- Hey! I warned you guys. I know I left it off at an intense part but at least you guys will be anticipating the next chapter. I will have to change the rating soon because this story will contain a lemon. Just putting that out there. I actually really like Mai. She's probably one of my favorite female characters from YuGiOh next to Isis. Unfortunately, I needed a jealous girl and I didn't feel like using Anzu.

(1) That was a reference to my story 'Closer' so if you guys read that story, I hope you enjoyed that little part.

Now, I must go. Review please.


	6. If You're Not The One

Yuri: So, here's the next chapter. I warn you, it's a little sad but bare with me. I originally thought that this story was going to have ten chapters but I can only think of nine now. So, I guess for now its nine anyways. Sorry that the format's a little different or if the writing isn't as good as usual. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the song "If You're Not The One" by Daniel Bedingfield. Though I do suggest you listen to it. It's very pretty.

**Warning:** Language.

* * *

Chapter 6: If You're Not The One

* * *

"_I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much__  
That I just can't resist you__  
It's not enough to say that I miss you."_

Yugi leaned against the kitchen counter, his weight supported by his arms, which were bent at the elbow. This position allowed him to rest his chin upon his overlapping hands. His face still red from crying but tears no longer slid his cheeks. He had been in that spot every since he had gotten home, approximately two hours ago. He had been thinking so much that his head was starting to throb. If only any of this made sense. If only his heart had listened to his mind. Yugi sighed. He knew that he had always put his feelings first and it had usually always worked out for him but, at least in this situation, he wished he had listened to logic and reason.

The harsh slamming of the front door stirred him out of his thoughts and he was more than surprised when Yami ripped the kitchen door opened, his face flushed with anger.

_Oh shit. _

That was all Yugi managed to think before Yami went _off. _

"Do you have any idea what I've been through?!?!" Yami all but shouted, the worry and panic that he had felt when Yugi had first run out of the club long since gone. He threw his arms up in distress. "First, I got stopped by the police for SPEEDING! And I would like to calmly point out that the reason I was speeding was because I was chasing after _you! _Oh, and then I showed them my license! Only guess what? I forgot I was in _your_ body thus I got fined for carrying someone else's license! Oh, but it gets better! Then, the officer arrested, let me repeat that, ARRESTED me for stealing my own damn car because apparently there was no proof to show that it belonged to a friend along with the fact that I had been speeding and had someone else's license! So I've spent the last two hours in a holding cell all because YOU just _had_ to throw one of your temper tantrums!"

By this point Yugi's jaw was on the floor, metaphorically speaking. The pain and confusion that had pooled in the pit of his stomach quickly subsided, defiance now shining in his eyes. "Kind of like the one you're throwing now?" Yugi asked, his voice calm but his tone filled with annoyance. That question seemed to stop Yami in his tracks, a dumbfounded expression taking over the other's features. With a click of the tongue, Yugi gazed off to the side so that he was glaring at the floor.

"Just who do you think you are?" Yugi asked, barely above a whisper. It was almost as if it was meant for him to hear alone. But Yami had definitely heard him, the words making him livid.

"ME!" Yami exclaimed in both anger and disbelief. He began to approach Yugi who stood his ground despite the other's intimidating strides. A small aura formed around Yami, encircling the youth, almost making him glow. Before Yugi's eyes, Yami eyes changed back into their original crimson ones replacing amethyst. Suddenly, Yami was no longer in Yugi's body but, at the moment, that thought did not register as something of immediate importance. All that mattered to Yugi was not letting his guard down. Not even for a second.

"I'm the guy who's been putting up with _you_ for the past week!" Yami shouted, not realizing for a second that Yugi had somehow retained his normal violet eyes.

"I'm the idiot who let down my guard just because of a small hug, a bloody dance, a simple touch!" he yelled. At this point, he was towering over Yugi's smaller form, so close that Yugi's back was now pressed against the counter.

"I'm the moron who fell in love with the biggest brat in the entire _universe_!" Yami proclaimed, closing the remaining space between them.

"Wha—!?"

But Yugi couldn't complete his exclaimation for a pair of warm lips captured his. And it was the most sensual touch that he had ever experienced. Yami's lips enveloped his bottom lip before running his tongue across it. Yugi gasped at the other's plea for entrance, allowing Yami the perfect opportunity to plunge his tongue into Yugi's moist cavern. He searched every inch of Yugi's mouth, loving the silky taste of the other. Snapping out of his stupor, Yugi instinctively wrapped his arms around Yami's neck and pulled him closer, only serving to deepen the kiss. Their tongues fought for dominance, neither ready to surrender to the other. The kiss continued you for a few minutes, both of them settling for breathing out of their noses soundlessly. Yugi was practically on the counter when Yami reluctantly pulled away.

And that's when everything went to hell.

Yugi stared at Yami, still slightly panting from the intensity of the kiss. The passion in those hypnotic crimson orbs was enough to drive him crazy. And then he noticed a strange light wrap around Yami's body.

Then he blinked. And saw himself.

He was no longer staring at Yami's alluring ruby-colored eyes but _his _amethyst ones. They had switched back, the fact alone sending Yami bolting out of the room in a flash. Yugi watched breathlessly as the youth he had fallen in love with vanish out the door and up the stairs. He didn't move until he heard a small sound of a door locking and only assumed that Yami was in the bathroom. Slowly, as though each movement he made caused him immense pain even though it was his heart that was breaking, he pushed himself off of the counter and grabbed the car keys from Yami's jacket, which the other had thrown so carelessly on the floor. He couldn't stay here. He couldn't bare to face Yami. Not after what had just happened. Yami obviously regretted the impulsive action and Yugi couldn't help but wish that he didn't.

With one last look at the small kitchen, Yugi walked out the door, his shoulders slumped and his eyes dancing with defeat. But he refused to cry. He wouldn't shed another tear. Not for Yami.

* * *

_...Untouched..._

* * *

Yami's body jerked violently as he emptied his stomach of all its contents into the toilet. Straightening his back, he leaned against the white-colored wall and dug his face in his hands. The shock it had been when he looked down at Yugi and saw himself made his stomach turn again. The thought that he had kissed his own lips like that disgusted him. But he swore that they had switched back. He was willing to bet his life on it. But the thought still bothered him. Subconsciously, he slid down the wall until he was sitting on the floor. Pulling his face away from his hands, he held them up in front of his eyes. Yugi's small, little hands.

Hot tears cascaded freely down his faces in small streams. Why did he tell Yugi that he loved him!? How idiotic could he be! And then to kiss him! What was wrong with him? How could he make himself so vulnerable? How could he open himself up like that?

He tried to make himself believe that he didn't love Yugi. That he had just lied. He wanted so badly to just believe that. But he couldn't. His heart wouldn't let him.

A sigh blew past his lips. "If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way? If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all?" he asked no one in particular. Nothing made any sense. Yugi and him weren't meant to be together. They couldn't have been. They were _supposed_ to hate each other. Why didn't anything make any fucking sense anymore!?

The more he thought about it, the angrier he got. With a frustrated growl, Yami slammed his fists on to floor beneath him and arched his head back. "I don't want to run away but I can't take it! I don't understand! If I'm not made for you then _why_ does my heart tell me that I am?"

Slowly, Yami stood to his feet on shaky legs, using the wall to support his weight. He finally managed to make his way to Yugi's bedroom. Walking over to the window, Yami unlocked the hinges and opened it, allowing a refreshing breeze of wind to whisper pass his face, freezing his tearstained cheeks. Blond bangs danced passionately with the breeze as Yami leaned out the window.

The stars were shining brightly. Like Yugi's eyes...

Yami chuckled sadly as he raised a hand to the side of his face. The amethyst jewels didn't shine quite the same without Yugi's soul behind them. Nothing was the same without Yugi.

Another breeze tickled his body and he unconsciously wrapped his arms around himself. Memories from the dance resurfaced. How warm he felt in Yugi's embrace. How completed he felt...

A sad smile gracing his features, Yami looked up at the half-moon that reflected his current feelings perfectly. Half...

That's how he felt without Yugi. Like he was missing his other half.

Yami glanced down at the floor, his bangs sending a dark shadow of those bright jewels that weren't even his. "Is there any way I can stay in your arms?" Yami whispered as he held himself tighter. "My little Yugi, you have a body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away. I miss you and I pray for the strength to stand today cause I love you, whether its wrong or right and though I cant be with you tonight, know my heart is by your side."

A small glint in the corner caught his attention and Yami turned to see the moon's light reflecting in the mirror over Yugi's nightstand. A moment later, he was standing in front of the mirror, memorizing every crevice and angle of Yugi's beautiful face, from the way the petal soft lips would curve at the ends like Yugi was born to smile to the way that Yugi's long, black lashes framed his gorgeous eyes making them stand out like a vast ocean of amethyst. He didn't move from that spot for the rest of the night and just continued to gaze at the one he loved but couldn't touch.

* * *

_...Untouched..._

* * *

"I don't need him! I don't."

A least that's what Yugi had been trying to convince himself of the second that he had walked into Yami's bedroom. He figured that it would be best for him and Yami to stay separated, at least until they had returned to normal. The only place available to go was Yami's house and though Yami's parents were slightly insane, he knew it would be better than staying at the house.

Yugi turned over on the bed to stare up at the white ceiling. He closed his eyes so tight that it hurt in hopes that he wouldn't cry. He wanted to hate him. He wanted so badly to not want him. He wanted so desperately not to _need_ him!

Yugi opened his eyes to reveal soft pools of ruby filled with uncried tears. He had promised himself that he wouldn't cry. But...

He sighed. Who was he fooling? Certainly not himself. Another sad sigh escaped Yugi's slightly parted lips. With eyes focused on the ceiling above him, Yugi whispered softly, the built-up tears finally pooling over: "If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed? If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?"

His head ached even more than earlier. The only comfort that he received was the feather-filled pillow that supported his head. The softness of the mattress beneath him and the warmth of the cushiony blanket around him eventually lulled him to sleep, making him forget about his heartache, if only for a moment.

"_I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you."_

* * *

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

Reviews are appreciated as always.


	7. Meant To Be

Yuri: Hi everyone! I know, I know, I haven't updated in a few weeks! Sorry about that. I've been busy with college and whatnot. But I'm back! So here's chapter seven. Thank you for all who reviewed! It really means so much to me. There's only two chapters left in this story, I know, I'm sad too. But, enjoy, nonetheless.

By the way, there's this joke that I found online which inspired some of the parts in the chapter. Some of you may have seen it before, I don't know. Also, I apologize if this chapter isn't as enjoyable as the others. Let me know what you guys think.

If you have time, please vote in my new poll! Especially if you want faster updates for this story! Let's begin!

* * *

Chapter 7: Meant To Be

* * *

_"And you and I are meant to be  
So even if the world falls down today  
You've still got me to hold you up  
And I will never let you down."_

Yami sat hunched over the small table, his elbows propped up and his hands dug deep within the soft tresses of his hair. His head throbbed relentlessly and his eyes were heavy with an overwhelming need for sleep. He completely ignored the impending gaze of the blonde teen beside him. He was already irritated as it was and it took every ounce of strength he had to drag himself to this damn place and spill to someone what exactly had been going on between him and Yugi. Especially when that someone was Jou.

"So, you love him?"

Yami bit back a groan and instead released an annoyed sigh. This was the third time Jou had asked this question and it was _really_ starting to get on his nerves.

"Yes, Jou. Just in case you didn't hear me the first two times, I love Yu— I mean, Yami."

It felt so odd to say his own name but at least he was getting the point across. The blonde on the opposite side of the table nodded while leaning back into his chair, a look of shock etched into his features. "Wow…" he said after a moment or two of silence. "I never saw this coming."

Yami released a bitter chuckle. "Trust me, neither did I." Copying Jou's movements, Yami leaned back into his chair as well. He momentarily gazed out the window, noting the many teens hanging outside of the popular burger joint with minimal interest. "We sort of got in a disagreement last night," Yami said, his eyes never leaving the window.

Jou arched a slim brow. "About what?"

Yami bit his lip. "It's…complicated."

The blonde teen offered his friend a small nod and a comforting glance. "Its okay, Yug. It probably wasn't even your fault. Yami can be such a prick sometimes. I know you love him but you have to admit, he's not the smartest man alive, not to mention his ego is the size of—OW!"

"Oops, sorry Jou," Yami apologized as he reached over to take back his fork which had accidentally hit Jou's forehead. "It slipped."

"Oh," Jou replied. "Well, anyways, I think you two are going to have to talk it out if anything. And, trust me, if he loves you, then he'll come back."

The words had stung him at his core and Yami gazed at Jou as if noticing for the first time that the blonde really wasn't that bad after all. "You really think so?" Yami said, trying to stifle the hope that seemed to lace with his words.

A wide grin broke out on Jou's face. "Definitely!"

Yami nodded reluctantly before turning his attention back to the window. Though Jou's words were helpful, he was still extremely frustrated and angry, though mostly at himself. He needed something to take his mind off of Yugi. A distraction of some sort would certainly benefit him.

As though the gods decided to finally take pity upon him, a slender and familiar figure stalked up to their table. Yami only noticed this when he felt someone's breath hit the side of his face.

"Why, hello, Yugi."

Yami turned in surprise, his eyes instantly narrowing when he recognized the teen beside him as Otogi. He _hated_ the black-haired youth. He was nothing but a stuck-up, self-centered prick.

Yami mentally chuckled. He was sure that Yugi had called him that before.

"What do you want Otogi?" Yami snapped, clearly annoyed with how close the other was.

The green-eyed teen smiled. "I was just wondering if you were interested in coming to the movies with me."

Yami clenched his fists at the thought of Yugi being anywhere _near_ Otogi. "I'm afraid not," Yami answered politely since it would probably be suspicious if he told Otogi to _fuck off_ which is what he really wanted to say.

"How about we play a game then?"

The question completely threw Yami off. "A game?" he inquired curiously only partly noticing Jou's suspicious gaze as well. "What kind of game? What for?"

"Simple." Otogi shrugged. "If I win, you go out with me. If you win, I'll just walk away. And the game…how about rock, paper, scissors?"

Yami arched an eyebrow before turning a questioning glance towards Jou. The blonde seemed to understand the silent question. "Rock, paper, scissors is a game they play in America," Jou explained. "Basically, you throw out your hand at the same time as your opponent in either the shape of a rock, a paper, or a pair of scissors." The blonde made sure to show his friend the different hand gestures. "Then, depending on what the other person throws out, you either win or lose. For example, scissors beats paper because it can cut it and rock beats scissors because it can smash it. You get it?"

Yami nodded. "Sounds easy enough." _Sounds like a distraction._ He turned towards Otogi. "Alright, you're on."

With a sly smile, Otogi stood to his feet followed by Yami. With a small nod, signaling his readiness, the black-haired teen extended his arm, Yami copying his movements.

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!"

Otogi gazed down to see that he had chosen paper while the other had bet his luck with rock. A satisfying grin tainted his lips until he looked up to see a victorious smirk on the tri-colored haired teen's face.

"I win," Otogi clarified cautiously. The smirk instantly faded.

"Wait, how do you win?" Yami asked incredulously. "Rock demolishes paper!"

Otogi shook his head. "No, paper wraps around rock leaving it immobile."

Yami twitched. "That makes no fucking sense!"

The green-eyed teen shrugged indifferently. "That's how the game goes."

Anger bubbling at the pit of his stomach at the thought _--the mere conception!--_ of being deceived, along with all of his previous distraught emotions blurring his judgement, Yami extended his arm back before punching Otogi square in the jaw with his already clenched fist, making the black-haired youth stumble backwards onto the floor. Green eyes widened in disbelief as the other stood over him, a look of complete shock.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry. I thought paper would protect you, asshole," Yami spat before walking out of the diner, disregarding the shocked faces of everyone around him. Jou watched his friend go, his eyes as wide as saucers, before glancing down at Otogi who had yet to get up from the floor. He offered the teen a sheepish smile before exiting the diner as well, tossing a comforting comment behind his back.

"I know he punched you but you have to admit, that was pretty funny."

* * *

_Untouched..._

* * *

Crimson eyes darkened profusely at the sight of the three dozen adults dressed in elegant ball gowns and tuxedos. He just _had_ to accept Mrs. Atemu's invitation to this damn business dinner which was located in the ballroom of one of the fanciest hotels in the city. He couldn't just listen to Yami's warning. And now, here he was, dressed uncomfortably in a formal suit and tie in a room full of absolute strangers. He felt like he couldn't even move his arms on the account that Yami hadn't bought a new suit in years thus the only one he did have was small.

He felt a presence hovering beside him and looked up to see Yami's mother. "Come, I see your father over there," Mrs. Atemu said, a bright smile on her pretty face.

Yugi looked from the tall woman to a small, intimidating group of businessmen and women. "But why—"

"Hush now," she demanded gently. Mrs. Atemu shoved Yugi in the direction of her husband despite the small protests. When they had finally reached the group of adults, Mr. Atemu smiled. "This is my son!" he introduced, patting the teen so hard on the back that Yugi almost went flying towards the ground. Luckily, he was able to compose himself before embarrassing both himself and Yami's parents. "He's everything a parent could ask for. Respectful, clever, and intelligent! In fact, he's the top of his class in school!"

_You wish_. Yugi almost laughed.

Many of the adults surrounding him looked down with an approving nod, some of the women whispering about his unique looks. He tried to suppress a blush at all the unwanted attention. "Oh, doesn't he look absolutely stunning!" Mrs. Atemu chimed, reaching over and pinching her son's cheek.

Yugi looked horrified. "Please, mother, not here," he begged, ignoring the painful sting in his heart. He hadn't called anyone mother since…well, since the accident.

"Oh, I completely understand! You're going through that independent phase right now," Mrs. Atemu teased causing a few of the other women to giggle. "Well, you can go off then. If you decide to leave early, make sure to let us know."

Yugi nodded quickly before leaving Yami's parents to talk amongst themselves and the other adults, extremely happy at cutting what could have been a traumatizing event short. He walked over to the large buffet table, a small smile coming to his face at the extravagant sight. Jou would have fainted.

The thought sent a small giggle through his lips as the tri-colored haired teen poured himself a glass of water. The cold liquid slid down his throat, sending shivers throughout his body. Inhaling the drink in only a few seconds, he poured another cup full, noting how beautiful and untouchable the crystal liquid appeared.

_Like Yami…_

Yugi gazed at the glass of water, a saddened expression coming over his face. He hadn't seen Yami for only a few hours but yet he felt as if it had been weeks. It was hard to breathe when he thought about the other teen, the tie wrapped tightly around his neck like a noose not helping in the least. The suit jacket sticking to his torso like a second skin acted as a barrier so that none of his emotions concerning Yami surfaced. However, the harder he tried to control and hide his emotions, the harder it was to breathe.

"Ah, Yami. Always a pleasure."

Yugi turned from the buffet table to see a rather tall male no older than nineteen. Brown locks were brushed back into a ponytail, a few stray tresses falling around the sharp face that framed elusive gray eyes that glimmered in the light. "Why, you remember me, don't you?" the teen asked playfully at the other's questioning look. "Jason."

Yugi nodded slowly. "Oh yes…Jason. How could I ever forget?"

The response resulted in a wide smirk from the gray-eyed youth. "That's what I like to hear."

Yugi raised a slim eyebrow, confusion shifting uncomfortably in his eyes. Exactly, who was this Jason? And why did he immediately dislike the seemingly kind youth?

"So, have you finally decided to take up my offer and have the honor of being my boyfriend?"

Oh, that's why.

"No," Yugi replied, not entirely interested in dealing with Yami's many love interests. He turned to go before a hand wrapped around his wrist and pulled him back.

"I see you are as stubborn as ever," Jason mused once he had regained the other's full attention.

Yugi mentally nodded. Yup, definitely sounded like Yami. Stubborn prick that he was.

"I'm not interested," Yugi mumbled, annoyance seeping into the otherwise harmless words.

"Oh, don't be coy," Jason admonished. "You know me; I won't take that as an answer."

Yugi took a sip out of his glass, his eyes gleaming with slight amusement. "Well, you didn't take 'no' either so I think I'm pretty much out of answers."

"You could say 'yes'," Jason suggested while slowly approaching the other teen.

Yugi noticed the other's movements, a small glare falling over his features. "I don't think so," he said curtly.

Jason chuckled in response. "There's just something about you, Yami. Something…alluring," he murmured somewhat seductively. Yugi had to refrain from rolling his eyes.

"And the looks and the money don't have anything to do with it?" Yugi inquired suspiciously.

Jason grinned. "Of course not." He took another step towards the shorter teen. "Though," Jason added with a low purr. "You are a true beauty, Yami." And with that, he reached over and took the other's hand in his before placing a soft kiss on the surface. Yugi recoiled, Jason's touch stinging his skin like acid. He immediately yanked his hand away, a dangerous glint of possessiveness flashing in his eyes.

_Yami was __**his**_**.**

Despite Yugi's obvious disgust of the teen beside him, Jason did not stop in his advances. "Yami, let's not play games. You need someone to love and I need someone worthy to love me."

Yugi shook his head, the glare on his face never faltering. "I'm already in love."

The words bubbled from under his lips before he could swallow them. Yes, he had known that he had fallen victim to Yami's flawless beauty, alluring ruby orbs, and his strong, powerful personality—though a little rough around the edges— however, he had never admitted it out loud. And now that he had heard those words roll off his tongue almost naturally, he came to a sudden realization.

Placing his drink on the table beside him, Yugi turned from the other boy, loosening his tie in the process.

"Where are you going?" Jason's question halted his departure.

Looking down at the ground beneath his feet, Yugi exhaled a loud sigh. "I'm going home," he whispered, his tone tainted with devotion. "I'm going back to him."

Jason looked around quickly as if searching for a reason to make the other want to stay. When nothing came to him, he turned to the crimson-eyed teen, defeat lurking behind his eyes. Only one word made its way from his mouth.

"Why?"

Yugi tossed the brown-haired youth a fleeting glance, a small smile adorning the handsome features of his love's face. "Because I can't breathe without him."

It wasn't a second later that Yugi left the hotel, throwing his tie and suit jacket behind his back, leaving everything that symbolized restraint and control in the dirt so that he could finally express his love for Yami without any binds or confinements.

* * *

_Untouched..._

* * *

Yami shoved his hands in his pockets, protecting the sensitive digits from the unmerciful wind that whipped at the sides of his face, leaving his cheeks a bright color of pink. It had been a long day, and he knew it would be an even longer night. The sun had yet to take its departure, and had settled on spraying a wave of orange, pink, and purple throughout the sky making the clouds appear both ominous yet beautiful. The chill of the evening wind and the serene atmosphere of the oncoming night provided Yami with a perfect opportunity to think about the plagues of his mind. Namely Yugi.

_Goddamn did he love that boy!_

It almost ticked him off how positively_ stupid_ he had been. How could he have mistaken the raging emotions that turned in his stomach every time Yugi had looked at him for hate when it was so obviously love, adoration, and affection? Was he really that dumb? Was he really that blind?

Yes.

Yami almost laughed at the thought of that word coming from Yugi's own mouth.

But when he thought about it, was it really his fault? He had never properly learned how to love before, his parents both keen on teaching him to never make himself vulnerable to another, nor had he been exposed to the unfamiliar feeling of love. He never engaged in a romantic relationship lasting longer than two weeks, at one point or another finding himself unbearably bored. That's how things had always been. It was a cycle. It was how things were supposed to be. Never had he imagined himself falling for someone so hard.

But, of course, that was until stubborn, annoying little Yugi came and turned his world upside down.

No one had caught his interest like Yugi did. Looking back, he knew now that all the time that he spent fighting and bickering with the other teen was merely his way of spending with Yugi. All the effort he put into annoying the other just so Yugi would look his way. Just so the little one would give him the time of day.

He reprimanded himself over and over for his obliviousness. But regardless of everything that had happened in the past week, Yami still wanted Yugi to be his partner. And not just for now…

He wanted to keep Yugi. _Forever._

To him, Yugi was an endless vessel of beauty, curiosity, intelligence, and kindness. He could never get bored with his little one. Especially since their equal stubbornness and short-tempered attitudes would certainly keep sparks flying.

This time he did laugh. God, he loved Yugi so much.

The small chuckles at his own stupidity quickly subsiding, Yami came to a complete stop and bent his neck so that he could stare up into the sun's glowing rays. He could only imagine how beautiful Yugi's eyes looked right about now with the sunset emphasizing the latent shimmers in the bright amethyst orbs. Shaking his head slowly, he turned his gaze towards the ground, a thoughtful look glazing over his soft features. There was only one way to make this right…

So, with his mind set and his heart determined, Yami turned sharply and headed towards the Domino museum with only one thought in his mind.

_Yugi…_

_"And you and I are meant to be  
So even if the world falls down today  
You've still got me to hold you up  
And I will never let you down."_

* * *

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

Reviews/comments appreciated as always.


	8. Only You and Me

Yuri: Hey everyone! Boy, this story really kicked some ass in my poll which is why I'm posting a new chapter! So, yeah this chapter was actually really hard for me to write. I don't know why but it was. I hope that you guys enjoy it nonetheless. By the way, for those of you that don't know, I started a new puzzleshipping contest which can be found under the 'My Forums' icon on my homepage. Please feel free to check it out. Especially if you like puzzleshipping!

**Anyways, this chapter does contain a Lemon**. Though I didn't put it in graphic detail, I still suggest that if you don't like that stuff, don't read it! One more chapter left and its done! I'm definitely going to miss this story. Well, anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8: Only You and Me

* * *

"_Don't even think about what's right or wrong, wrong or right  
'Cause in the end it's only you and me__  
__And no one else is gonna be aroun__d__  
__To answer all the questions left behind."_

Turning the rusty knob attached on the outside of the front door, Yugi peeked his head into his house cautiously, his eyes scanning the living room with scrutiny. When he was satisfied that Yami wasn't in the house—or at least, not in the front room—he creaked open the door, and slowly slid in. He paused, his eyes growing wide, when he noticed something in the living room that shouldn't be there. A gold pyramid to be exact. The Millennium Puzzle from the museum. And that god forsaken object stood up proudly, staring at Yugi hauntingly from the table in the middle of the room. Yugi blinked. Breathed. Blinked again. Then yelled.

"What the_ hell_ are you doing in my house!?"

The golden object in question continued its taunting, the bright rays from the window hitting the side of it harshly making it gleam. Yugi slapped a hand over his forehead. "Now, I'm talking to inanimate objects. Great. Awesome. Just what I needed." He glared at the pyramid, the fact that the source of all his problems was just _sitting_ there pissing him off to no end. "This is all your FAULT!?" Yugi exclaimed accusingly, his composure slipping between his fingers like water. "Everything that has gone wrong with my life! It's all because of _you_!"

Yugi could have sworn he heard a muffled laugh, his eyes widening suspiciously as he continued to glower at the Puzzle. Slowly, he walked over to the pyramid, reaching out his hand to touch the curious item. He winced angrily when his hand was smacked away.

"Don't. Touch."

The tone was harsh, demanding, and annoyed. It had Yami written all over it. Yugi raised his eyes upwards, his suspicion confirmed when he met his own violet orbs. Yami snatched the Puzzle from the table and cradled it close to his chest as if he was a mother protecting her child. He sent Yugi an amused glare.

"Knowing you, you would doom the entire universe. Or, at the very least, make our situation worse." He grimaced. "If that's _even_ possible."

A pink tint dusted over Yugi's cheeks. Did Yami hear his tirade just now? Did he actually let Yami have the satisfaction of seeing him make an absolute _fool_ out of himself? His blush deepened as he silently prayed to every god there was that Yami was busy being an ass somewhere else instead.

"D-did you h-hear me?" Yugi stuttered, his embarrassment not going unnoticed.

Yami smirked, his amusement painfully obvious. "What? Yelling at an inanimate object? No, of course not."

Yugi's gaze instantly fell to the floor. _Damn_. He had no chance of living this down, did he? With a frustrated sigh, Yugi ran his fingers through his hair. He wasn't going to let Yami get the upper hand. Not now.

"Where did you get that from?" Yugi asked, gesturing to the puzzle in the other's arms.

Luckily, Yami seemed not to mind the change in subject. "The museum," he replied simply.

Yugi rolled his eyes in an annoyed fashion, knowing that Yami knew very well what he meant by his question. "I meant 'how,'" Yugi clarified testily.

Yami ignored the other's irritation. "I have connections."

"Hmm," Yugi murmured, his tone disbelieving but indifferent. "So…," Yugi started, his soft tone causing Yami to look at him. "Have you found anything out about…well, you know…our situation."

Yami shook his head, a sigh escaping his lips. "Unfortunately, nothing that concerns us." He held the pyramid up, examining it suspiciously with his eyes before gesturing over to an open book sprawled out on the table with his free hand. "I was able to obtain that book as well. It gives a detailed history on the pyramid. All I know so far is that it's an artifact from Ancient Egypt. It once belonged to a Pharaoh and it's told that it possesses some sort of power. Usually, I wouldn't believe such nonsense but given our current problem, I'm willing to put aside my skepticism."

Yugi walked over to the small table and examined the book curiously. He flipped through a few pages, his eyes searching for anything of particular interest. "How'd you get this?" he asked without looking up.

Yami merely shrugged. "Like I said, I have connections." Rolling his eyes in response to the annoyed glare Yugi sent in his direction, Yami placed the puzzle back on the table. "I have a friend named Marik whose sister runs the museum. All I had to do was call him up, tweak your overly-high pitched voice, and ask him for a favor. God knows he owes me for all the times I've bailed him out of trouble." Yami smiled slightly as though remembering a certain event in particular. "Anyways, he called up his sister and she gave me the stuff I needed. I have to give it back though."

Yugi arched an eyebrow. "Didn't she recognize that you didn't look the same? I mean, we look alike, but certainly not so much so that she couldn't tell."

"I never personally met his sister before so it wasn't a problem," Yami explained.

Yugi nodded before turning his gaze back to the book. Exhaling through his nose noiselessly, he let his eyes close. Words that he didn't even know he remembered rolled off his tongue like a spell. "_The mind and heart can only understand when they are given the chance to. Only when behind someone else's eyes can you see the true extent of their life. Then, and only then, can love be found in the darkest corners of the heart."_

Yugi re-opened his eyes to see Yami staring at him like he had lost his goddamn mind. "Those were the words underneath the exhibit of the pyramid when we went to the museum that day," he clarified blankly.

Yami nodded slowly. "Alright but that still doesn't explain why the hell this, this—cursed puzzle—is so set on ruining my life."

Yugi shrugged as he continued to flip through the crisp pages of the book. "Maybe it got bored."

"Oh, I just assumed God hated me," Yami replied while leaning against the door frame of the kitchen.

Yugi bit back a smile. "I wouldn't dispose of that thought just yet."

"Why'd you come back?"

The question was sharp and unexpected like a knife, and the fact that this was the first time they had seen each other since the kissing incident only served to increase the tension already filling the room. Slowly, almost hesitantly, Yugi raised his head, his eyes connecting with Yami's instantly. The other's face was as solid as stone but Yugi could clearly see the current of conflicting emotions battling behind those amethyst eyes. He wondered if Yami could see everything he was feeling too.

"Because this is my house," Yugi said as calmly as he could.

If possible, Yami looked offended by the answer. "Is that all?" he asked, the edge in his voice almost dangerous.

Yugi narrowed his eyes, his ears starting to detect the slight hostility in the other's voice and, at the moment, he had no intention of confessing his feelings for Yami. "There's not another reason to," he said instead, ignoring the way the lie tasted on his tongue.

If Yugi thought that Yami was angry before then he was definitely pissed at this point. "Well then, maybe you should have stayed where you were," Yami spat, his eyes turning to the front door.

Yugi pivoted on his heel, his eyes lighting into dark flames. "Maybe I should have!" he flared.

Yami's eyes snapped back to Yugi harshly. "Fine. Great. Fan-_fucking_-tastic, Yugi! If there's no other reason to stay then why don't you just go back?!"

Whatever Yugi was about to say disappeared at the words, and all Yugi could do was continue to glare at the other. It wasn't a second later that he stormed into the kitchen, making sure to slam to door behind him in the process. The intensity of the noise cracked through Yami's anger in an instant before being replaced with regret almost immediately after.

"Shit!" Yami yelled as he mentally kicked himself. He didn't want this. He didn't want Yugi to be angry with him. He wanted to fix everything between them. That was his reason for getting the pyramid from the museum in the first place. But now, he was back to square one. _Again._

Yami turned his glare from the door to the puzzle sitting patiently on the table beside him. "Just so you know, this _is_ all you fault," he hissed quietly before walking through the kitchen door. He sighed when he saw Yugi at the counter, apparently rearranging the plates and cups in the cabinets above.

"Yugi…" Yami murmured, his tone soft and gentle. He sighed again when he realized that Yugi wasn't about to acknowledge his presence. "Yugi, please."

Yugi did not falter under the pleading voice of the other. He wouldn't allow himself to. He was too stubborn for that. However, he couldn't help but jump slightly when a pair of arms wrapped around him and held him tight.

"_Please_."

Yugi froze momentarily as the word brushed his ear, the tone almost heart-breaking. But he couldn't give in. Not yet. He needed Yami to say it. "Let me go!" Yugi shouted as he shoved Yami away, creating space between him and the other in the process. "Don't act like you care, Yami! You don't care about anyone but your damn self!"

"Don't you dare say that, Yugi!" Yami seethed, his eyes practically glowing with anger. "I've never cared about anyone more in my life then I care about you!"

Yugi leveled Yami's glare perfectly. "Bullshit."

In two long strides, Yami had Yugi pinned to the wall, holding the other's wrists still by trapping them with his own hands. While it was true that Yugi's body was technically weaker than Yami's, the adrenaline pumping through Yami's very core made that minor detail completely irrelevant. Yugi's struggles only served to make Yami angrier so instead of trying to squirm out of Yami's hold, Yugi merely turned his head to the side, refusing to give Yami the satisfaction of seeing all the hurt and love that was, without a doubt, visible in his eyes. This seemed to piss the other off even more.

"Look at me!" Yami growled deep within the confinements of his throat. When Yugi ignored his command, Yami clenched his jaw. "Look. At. Me!" he shouted, each word punctuated by a sharp twist of Yugi's wrists.

Narrowed eyes snapped up to glare at Yami, frustrated tears pooling at the corners, threatening to fall. "What do you want from me, Yami?!" Yugi cried, a few salty tears cascading down his cheeks.

At the sight of Yugi crying, Yami recoiled, tears stinging his own eyes unexpectedly. "Damnit, Yugi, I love you!" Yami yelled, shaking the other gently. "I love you! I do, Yugi, I do." The words barely left his lips before Yami's shoulders went slack and his grip on Yugi loosened. He stood where he was, his hands falling by his sides and his face turned off to the side, his eyes closing softly. Yugi stared at the other, his eyes shimmering with devotion. That's all he wanted. He wanted Yami to utter those three words, to confirm that what he said yesterday wasn't just a spur of the moment type deal. And he couldn't ask Yami to say it either, he needed Yami to say it on his own….and, at the moment, Yugi couldn't have been happier. Cautiously, Yugi raised his hand and placed it on the other's cheek.

"Yami," Yugi murmured softly, his thumb brushing Yami's cheek lovingly. Slowly, he turned the other's face until amethyst and crimson locked onto the other tightly. A frown came to his face when he noticed the pain in the violet orbs that used to be his. "Yami," he repeated tenderly, a small smile tainting his lips. "I love you too."

Before Yami could even show his surprise, a bright light flooded the small kitchen from the puzzle in the living room, blinding the two occupants with the intensity of the rays. Yami grunted when he felt his body shift uncomfortably but that was the only warning he got before the light vanished. Slowly, Yami opened his eyes, blinking the spots out of his eyes a few times before he turned to look at Yugi who looked like…

Yugi…

Yami didn't hide the gasp that bubbled from under his lips nor did he fail to hear the strangled choke that erupted from Yugi's mouth. Leisurely, he reached out, unsure as to whether he should trust his sight, and placed a hand on the side of Yugi's face. He searched the iris-colored orbs, spotting all of the confusion within their depths that he was sure was visible in his own eyes as well.

Yugi nuzzled his cheek into the warm hand softly, his eyes never leaving Yami's blood red ones. "But…how?" Yugi asked quietly.

Yami closed his eyes at the other's questions, relishing in the soft tone that pricked his ears. Yugi's voice. Yugi's beautiful, gentle voice. He opened his eyes again to see Yugi staring at him with mild confusion.

Tenderly, Yami leaned down and smiled. "I don't care," Yami said as he moved the hand he had on Yugi's cheek to the back of the other's head. "I've been waiting days for this."

In one shift motion, Yami crashed his lips against Yugi's own, pouring all his emotions into one single kiss. He shoved Yugi into the corner of the counter, the smooth back almost pressing flat against the marble surface. Yami's hands roamed freely, possessively as he continued to breathe the life out of the one beneath him, his tongue plunging into Yugi's warm, inviting mouth. The smaller one's moans drove him crazy, pushed him to the very edge and Yami could feel every restraint he had snap like a rubber band. And then he couldn't control it. He wanted him,_ needed_ him, needed to feel Yugi's skin under his fingertips and feel the frail body arching under his. Yami's need took over him so he couldn't control it when he ripped Yugi's shirt from his very body, tossing it to the side where it lay instantly forgotten.

Yugi gasped when the air hit his suddenly bare stomach, the cool breeze mixing dangerously with the heat radiating his body. All Yugi could think about was how badly he wanted Yami, how much he wanted to touch him, feel him, _love_ him. With each passing second, his rational thoughts were dancing away like the wind and his primal instincts engulfed every part of his mind. Yugi shoved the other away from him so that he could yank Yami's shirt off roughly from over his head. His mind turned to absolute mush when he felt Yami shove him back onto the counter and kiss him passionately. Yugi pressed hard against the other's mouth, bruising both of the supple lips with his overwhelming need to _feel_ Yami.

Yugi managed to push Yami off of him and get to his feet only to have Yami wrap his arms around his waist and pull him close, their hips grinding together painfully. Stars lit up Yugi's eyes at the friction, moans of encouragement escaping the petal-like lips. When Yugi could see again, they had somehow wound up in his bedroom. The moment they had stepped inside the room, Yugi pushed Yami into the door and forced his tongue into the other's mouth. Yami growled at the harsh contact with the door before tossing Yugi onto the bed, indifferent to the surprised gasp that blew from Yugi's lips.

Yami pinned Yugi's body to the bed with ease, disposing of both of the pants and boxers in record time. And then, Yugi couldn't move, think, he couldn't even _breathe_. Yami was already inside of him, pounding into him with such force that all he could feel was immense pleasure mixed with insane pain. Yami's eyes were almost black with lust and love as he continued to drive into his little love over and over again.

"Yami!"

A wicked grin fell on Yami's face, satisfied that he had finally found that spot that would have Yugi practically begging for more. He wasted no time as he grabbed onto Yugi's hips and pounded into the same spot repeatedly.

"Oh my _God! _Yami, don't stop!" Yugi cried, the initial pain completely covered up by the smothering pleasure that shot up through every vein in his body.

"Yugi," Yami panted out, his breath swallow. He could feel his climax approaching swiftly. His mind shattered into a million pieces when he heard Yugi cry out his name one more time before the smaller one released onto his stomach causing the muscles around Yami's member tightening harshly. Before he could even think, a wave of pleasure washed over his entire body as he felt himself release inside of Yugi, the experience impeccably indescribable.

He didn't hesitate to collapse beside Yugi's shaking form, a stream of pants escaping his lips as he attempted to regain his normal heart rate. He looked to the side to gaze at Yugi, the rest of his body aching with exhaustion. "Yugi…" Yami whispered as he ran a hand through the other's damp hair.

Yugi turned to meet Yami's gaze, his eyes shining brightly with the afterglow of their lovemaking. "Yami…" Yugi said just as quietly, a smile pulling at his lips. Yami almost cried at the sight of his love radiating with so much happiness.

"Oh, my little one. My little angel," Yami murmured as he gathered Yugi into his arms. "I love you so much." He smiled at the smaller one. "And I waited so long to feel you in my arms."

Yugi mirrored the other's smile before he buried himself into the crook of Yami's neck and inhaled, enjoying the spicy scent of the other thoroughly. "I love you too, Yami." He sighed. "More than you'll ever know."

For a few minutes, they laid there, basking in each other's presence, both completely content. But they knew it could only last so long and the shrill ringing of the phone resulted in two annoyed groans resonating from the cuddled forms on the bed. After the third ring, Yami shook the small bundle in his arms lightly.

"Are you going to get that?"

"Ugh! I don't want to!" Yugi whined, nuzzling his face further into Yami's chest to prove his point. "You get it."

Yami rolled his eyes, a wide smile adorning the handsome face before pulling away from Yugi so that he could gaze into the amethyst jewels, completely ignoring the other's displeased protests. "Brat," he muttered.

"Prick," Yugi countered with a playful glare.

And then they laughed, the infinite devotion they held for the other practically contagious, infecting their hearts with happiness so pure and untouched that neither were sure if it really existed.

"_Don't even think about what's right or wrong, wrong or right  
'Cause in the end it's only you and me__  
__And no one else is gonna be aroun__d__  
__To answer all the questions left behind."_

_

* * *

_

To Be Continued...

_

* * *

_

Reviews/Comments appreciated as always


	9. Touched

Wow. I can't believe it. This is the last chapter of Untouched. -cries- I had such a fun time writing this and thank you all for the endless support. It really inspires and motivates me. Thank you so much, you guys. Even though this story is shorter than I originally intended, I still hope you guys all enjoyed it. I hope to see you all in my other stories. And for the final time, Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 9: Touched

* * *

_"I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much, somehow I just can't forget you  
I've gone crazy since the moment I met you."_

"I can't believe you!" Yuugi screeched, almost tripping down the stairs as he struggled to put his left shoe on, hoping on one foot as he did so. Yami came speeding behind him, buttoning up his pants while at the same time trying to shrug on his dark blue jacket with his shoulders.

"It's not _my_ fault!" Yami shouted, following Yugi down the stairs and into the kitchen, smoothing out the wrinkles in his shirt with his palms.

"Like hell it isn't!" the amethyst-eyed youth retorted, running his fingers through his hair in order to tame its disheveled appearance. He shot Yami a cold glare as the other proceeded to shove his shoes on. "You just_ had_ to have me this morning! You couldn't wait till after school, could you?"

Yami looked completely offended. "_Me?_ You're the one who pounced on me!"

Yugi rolled his eyes, throwing two slices of bread in the toaster quickly. "That was only after you started kissing and nipping everywhere on my damn body!"

"What did you expect?! You were _naked_!" He emphasized the word like Yugi should have expected to be violated by Yami the second he woke up. "What was I supposed to do?!"

Yugi spun around to face the other, his eyes shining with utter annoyance as he placed a hand on his hip and shifting his weight onto one leg. "I don't know, maybe you could have been like 'Hey, Yugi, it's time for school,' not 'Hey, Yugi, let's _fuck_!"

Yugi released a small grunt when he was forcibly shoved against the wall, two hands holding tightly onto his hips. He snapped his eyes up to see Yami towering over him with a predatory smile. "You say it as if you didn't enjoy it," Yami teased as he began to trail soft kisses down Yugi's exposed neck.

A groan bubbled from Yugi's slightly parted lips. "Oh no, don't you start again."

Yami, however, completely ignored his comment. "Did I ever mention how irresistibly cute you are when you're mad?" he whispered into Yugi's ear, smiling when he felt the boy trapped beneath his hold shudder in anticipation.

"Yami," Yugi whined, already feeling his body react to Yami's possessive touch. "We're already going to be late to school because I didn't bring the car last night. We need to leave!"

Yami chuckled before pressing his lips against Yugi's in a chaste kiss. "Mmm, why don't we just take the day off? You know, celebrate out newfound love."

"Haha, you must think I'm stupid," Yugi muttered in response, still enjoying the way Yami was caressing his sides.

"That wasn't the exact word I was looking for."

Yami laughed when Yugi punched him in the arm in retaliation to the playful insult. "No, baka, we have to go—"

Both tri-colored haired youths turned at the sound of Yami's cell phone ringing and the older immediately searched his pockets until he found the small black device. "Yes?" Yami drawled as he placed the phone to his ear, rather annoyed that someone had interrupted his play time.

"Yo."

Yami pinched the bridge of his nose, instantly recognizing the unwanted voice of his best friend. "What do you want, Bakura?" he snapped angrily.

There was a pause, followed by a wave of laughter. "And I was just starting to get used to your whole 'nice' attitude. Figures."

Yami growled irritably. "If you do tell me what you want in three seconds, I'm—"

"Oh, shove it, Yami," Bakura snorted. "I just called to see if you and the midget needed a ride to school."

This caused Yami to blink a few times, a confused expression washing over his face as he pulled the phone away to stare at it. "How did you know I was with—"

"Well, you weren't home so I just assumed you had finally made a move on the pipsqueak and was at his house or something."

Yami's eye twitched. "Stop calling him that."

"Oh, did I touch a nerve?" Bakura teased. Before Yami could retort, a new voice on Bakura's side of the line stopped him. He shot Yugi a short glance and had to do everything in his will power not to assault the boy who was staring at him with wide, puzzled, _adorable_ eyes. Damn Yugi.

"But Ryou…I know but I…but he…Fine!"

Yami heard Bakura's voice get louder as his attention was shifted back to him. "Anyways, Ryou doesn't want Yugi to be late so we're coming whether you like it or not. You're at the midget's house, right?"

"Yes but—"

"Be there in five."

"But I—"

Yami growled at the sound of the dial tone before closing his phone more harshly than he intended. He forced a smile onto his face as he turned back to look at Yugi. "It appears that Ryou coerced Bakura into giving a ride to school."

Yugi looked momentarily relieved. "Oh, that's good. How long until they get here?"

"Five minutes." Yugi's cheeks burned a dark scarlet when a devious grin made its way onto Yami's handsome face. "Which means," Yami continued, approaching the smaller with slow, sensual movements. He reached out to take Yugi by the hips once more, his grin melting into a lustful smirk as he lowered his face enough so that he could place a soft, lingering kiss on the corner of Yugi's lips. "That I have you alone for five more minutes."

* * *

_...Untouched..._

* * *

"You two look…ah…," Ryou stopped and instead just flashed the two new occupants in the car a dazzling smile.

"Nice to see you too, Ryou," Yami greeted, making sure to glare at Bakura when he heard the other scoff.

"So…" Bakura smirked, glancing at the two youths in the back seat through the rearview mirror but mainly Yami who was sitting directly behind him. "How was last night? Anything interesting happen?"

"Bakura!" Ryou reprimanded sharply. "I told you not to bring it up."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Bakura said, turning his eyes back to the road. Yami was very impressed to say the least. In the short time that Bakura and Ryou had been 'together', it appeared like they were surprisingly close. Besides, Bakura had never been a pushover when it came to his relationships but with Ryou...it appeared that Bakura had actually taken a real liking to him.

Yami looked over to his right and smiled brightly at the sight of his little one. Yugi, who was currently cutting a piece of paper with a pair of scissors, sensed the other's warm gaze, and turned around to return the loving smile.

"What are you doing, little one?" Yami inquired curiously.

Yugi gazed back down to the paper in his hands and grinned sheepishly. "Oh, nothing, I just remembered that I have to give this permission slip back to my teacher today for the next field trip. She said to make sure only to give her the bottom half."

Yami nodded slowly and was about to say something when the car came to a screeching halt. Out of instinct, Yami reached over and put his hand over Yugi's stomach. However, due to the fact that they were all wearing seatbelts, no one really jerked forward as harshly as they might have. It took a few seconds for Yami to compose himself, quickly scanning Yugi over to make sure that the other was okay. The moment Yugi exhaled a deep breath and offered him a small nod, Yami snapped his head to the front of the car, his eyes narrowing into dark slits.

"What the _hell_ was that about, Bakura?!"

Bakura though didn't answer because he was too busy glaring at something outside the windshield. Yami immediately followed the other's gaze until he spotted a squirrel standing right in front of the car, a small walnut wrapped around his claws as he stood there as if frozen in place.

Bakura's grip on the steering wheel tightened till the knuckles were a sickly white, a snarl etching onto his face. "That little son of a bitch!"

In the next second, the white-haired driver had swung open the his door and stalked in front of the car, not caring in the least that he was holding up traffic. The squirrel still had of yet to move, apparently too terrified to do so.

"Oh, God," Ryou moaned as Bakura started shouting at the top of his lungs at the stunned animal.

Yami, on the other hand, had settled for thumping the side of his head against his window, trying with all his might to block out the endless honking behind him and the harsh shouts resonating from the front of the car. He glanced over to Yugi who seemed to be ignoring the whole situation, busily cutting away at the paper in his hands.

"Hey, little one, pass me those pair of scissors for a second," Yami murmured as he continued to hit his head.

Yugi glanced at Yami suspiciously. "Are you going to try to kill yourself with it?"

"—And if you ever run in front of my car again—!"

Yami groaned as Bakura's words managed to reach his ears. "It's very possible."

"Then no!" Yugi said, sticking his tongue out in response.

Yami opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by Ryou's distressed voice.

"Aww! Bakura, you killed it!"

Yami paused in his attempt to cause himself brain damage to lean forward in his seat and peer out of the window. Sure enough, the squirrel was lying against the pavement lifeless from what Yami could only assume to be a heart attack.

The sound of Bakura getting back into the car brought Yami out of his thoughts, the former snorting at Ryou's comment.

"Good, now I don't have to run him over," he said as he started to drive again, Ryou scolding him mercilessly for what the smaller deemed as animal cruelty.

Yami returned his gaze to Yugi. "So, little one, about those scissors."

* * *

_...Untouched..._

* * *

Jou frowned in agitation as he continued to lean against Yugi's locker, waiting for his friend so that he could get a chance to talk to him. There was definitely something wrong. Yugi just hadn't been himself lately. Punching people no matter how annoying they were was never really something Yugi did and, quite honestly, Jou was tired of not knowing what had caused his sudden attitude change. He had intended to talk to Yugi before school but, by the looks of it, Yugi was going to be late. And that was just weird in itself.

"What are you doing, pup?"

Jou didn't even turn his gaze from the floor as he mumbled his reply. "I_ was_ waiting for Yugi. But I'm starting to doubt that he's going to show up."

Kaiba shrugged. "Maybe he's just late."

Jou peered at the brunet from underneath his bangs. "Yugi's _never_ late."

Kaiba nodded slowly before directing his attention to the entrance of the school, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion as he observed the four new arrivals, two of which immediately disappeared into a classroom. "Well, it seems that you're right about that."

"Huh?" Jou said, pushing himself off the locker before spotting his best friend walking towards him, with a cheerful smile on his face…hand in hand with Yami…

Wait a minute, what?

"This definitely rates like an 8 on my weird shit-o-meter," Jou muttered to himself, clueless to Kaiba's curious gaze.

"Hi Jou!" Yugi greeted, his voice as high-pitched as ever. "Morning, Kaiba."

"Ah…hi, Yugi." Jou blinked a few times at their conjoined hands before looking back up. "Hey there…Yami."

Yami flashed Jou a friendly smile. After all, they had spent the last week together and Yami had actually grown to like the blond. "Kaiba," Yami nodded at his cousin as a greeting.

"Yami," Kaiba said, still slightly puzzled. It wasn't so much that Yugi and Yami were obviously together but more the fact that they had both been acting so weird lately and, now…everything seemed back to normal. Well, with the exception of the Yami and Yugi being together part.

"So, Yugi," Jou said slowly. "What's…ah, I don't know…going on?" he finished lamely, gesturing to their hands with a meek smile.

Yugi followed Jou's gaze, a smile highlighting his face when he figured out what exactly Jou was asking. "Oh, you know," Yugi grinned, raising Yami's and his interlaced hands. "I just love him."

If Jou had been drinking anything then this would be the part where he'd spit it out onto his friend's face. "What?" Jou choked though Kaiba had remained relatively indifferent.

Yami was the one to answer him this time. "We love each other." He smiled at Yugi, making a pink hue tint the other's otherwise flawless face. "Very much actually. And though I know you don't exactly like me that much, I was hoping we could start over, get to know each other."

Jou could not hide his bewildered expression. "Wait, you two are serious? What happened to hating each other?"

Yugi squeezed Yami's hand a little tighter. "Jou, we never really hated each other. We were just being…"

"Stubborn," Kaiba finished.

"Yes," Yami assented. "Stubborn."

Jou shot a surprised look in Kaiba's direction before returning to the two in front of him. Though it was true that he didn't like Yami that much, he couldn't deny how…happy they looked. How happy they were just…to be together.

Jou must have been silent for quite a long time because Kaiba had evidently cleared his throat to regain his attention. After a moment longer, Jou began to nod his head slowly, a small smile forming on his lips. "I can't say that I'm exactly elastic about this but," he winked at Yugi, "as long as you're happy, I'm happy."

Yugi was embracing Jou within a second, practically squeezing the life out of him. "Oh, thank you, Jou. I'm glad you're okay with this!" He lowered his voice down to a whisper so that only Jou could hear. "I really do love him."

Jou smiled as Yugi released him and immediately returned by Yami's side. "Well, we should get to class," Yami said, pulling Yugi along down the corridor after giving the other two a small wave.

"Hey Yami!" Jou called out suddenly, causing both Yugi and Yami to turn and stare at him expectedly. "Maybe you should come with all of us to grab something to eat after school. You know, to get to know each other better."

Yami looked down at the ground for a moment before gazing back up to Jou, a wide smile on his face. "I'd like that."

Jou nodded and grinned when Yugi mouthed a silent 'thank you.' It was then that something outside caught his attention, his eyes widening minutely before he realized what it was.

"Oh my God, it's snowing outside!"

"What?" Kaiba said, his eyes snapping to the window beside them only to widen in surprise as well. "Well, what do you know?" he mused, ignoring the excited crowd that had gathered around them to stare out at the white snowflakes falling from the sky in bundles.

It didn't take long for the majority of the students to run back outside, coats closed tight as they basked in the year's first bit of snow, an exciting sign of the approaching holidays to spend with their loved ones.

Jou and Kaiba, however, stayed where they stood, content in each other's presence as they continued to gaze at the restless students who had engaged in a civil snowball fight. Soon, Jou noticed two familiar figures chasing each other around in circles.

"Do you think they'll be okay, Seto?" Jou asked, leaning back into his boyfriend's comforting chest as he watched Yugi throw a snowball right in Yami's face.

Kaiba's face softened at the blonde's affectionate gesture, wrapping his arms around Jou's waist and placing his chin on top of his head. He broke out into a small smile when he saw Yami pounce on top of Yugi sending both of them to the snow-covered ground in a laughing and tangled heap. "Yeah," the brunet whispered quietly. "Something tells me they'll be just fine."

_"I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much, somehow I just can't forget you  
I've gone crazy since the moment I met you."_

* * *

**End**

* * *

Reviews/comments appreciated as always!


End file.
